Sentimientos complicados
by Raan Asakura
Summary: "Hikari se va a de vacaciones y termina teniendo un fuerte encuentro con un completo extraño. Dos meses después sin poder olvidarle, resulta ser su nuevo compañero, además de su amigo de la infancia. Por más que se resistan, ninguno de los dos podrá controlar sus sentimientos y deseos, llegando así a un trato. " Multi-parejas! UA, Lemon y mucha comedia. Dig. Adven. y Tamers
1. Capítulo I

**Prólogo:**

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? –Decía el chico, frente a unos brillantes ojos rojos.

-¿Qué si quiero? ¡Por supuesto! –Grito la castaña lanzándose a los brazos de su ahora novio, estampándole un beso en los labios.

Se encontraba a las afueras del instituto de su novio. Aunque él le había dicho que no lo fuera a buscar, ella quería darle una sorpresa. Esperaba ansiosa tras la pared soltando una que otra risita, imaginándose la cara de su chico al verla ahí.

Ya habían pasado unos 30 minutos desde que los alumnos comenzaron a salir pero ni rastros de él. Como ya no quedaba casi nadie en el establecimiento, decidió adentrarse en busca de su salón. Le pregunto a un chico que se dirigía hacia la salida en donde se encontraba la sala que buscaba, y tras agradecer, se encamino sin distracción.

Ya podía ver la puerta abierta, estaba tan contenta. Dio medio paso dentro del lugar antes de retroceder mecánicamente. Su cuerpo se congelo recargada tras la puerta corrediza. ¿Había visto bien?

Aunque dudosa, coló lentamente la cabeza dentro de la habitación, aclarando de una forma dolorosa sus dudas. El lugar estaba vacío a excepción de dos chicos al rincón del lugar. Una chica estaba recargada en una de las mesas de ahí mientras que una figura muy conocida para Kari se encontraba besándola desesperadamente, mientras recorría con sus manos toda la espalda de la extraña.

Sus ojos se humedecieron nublándole la vista. La escena que estaba presenciando le causaba asco, y le comenzaba a dar una puntada en el pecho.

Volvió a cargar su cuerpo en la puerta. Tras dar un par de respiros profundos enderezo su figura, y con paso firme, se alejó de ahí…

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

Sentía como la arena tibia se metía entre sus dedos, causándole una agradable sensación. Enterraba los pies en cada paso para poder seguir sintiendo aquel cálido cosquilleo.

-¿Quieres apresurar el paso? Es estresante que las tortugas se burlen de ti al adelantarte. –Se quejo de repente un chico alto, moreno y de alborotados cabellos castaños.

La chica detuvo su pie en punta dentro de la arena, mirando de mala forma a su acompañante, quien estaba a unos dos metros delante de ella.

-¡Cállate Tai! Mejor aprende a disfrutar de la playa, en lugar de solo "caminar" por ella. Si no te detienes un poco a disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida, no puedes decir que vives plenamente.

-Ya empezó… -Murmuraba. –De saber que serías así de irritante, ni hubiera pensado en traerte… -Susurro para sí, aunque fue bastante audible para la chica.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-Nada, nada… -siguió su camino como si nada.

La pequeña comenzó a apurar su paso, mientras echaba humos para alcanzar al mayor. Una vez a su lado, se aferro a su brazo y comenzó a tirar bruscamente del hacia abajo.

-Basta… ¿qué haces? –Se quejo el castaño, mientras que ella continuo como si nada, mientras una risita amenazaba con escapársele. –¡Hikari! ¡Ya basta!

Alzo la voz, y ella mientras reía le soltó, sacándole la lengua.

-Eres un quejote, solo quería molestar.

-Pues no lo hagas…

Se acercaron a una fuente de sodas que estaba en la orilla, y se sentaron en una de las mesas.

Las vacaciones habían comenzado hace poco y la mayoría de las personas habían decidido viajar fuera de la ruidosa y estresante ciudad. Como ellos dos.

Tai había decidido irse a la casa que tenían con su familia en la playa. Invito a su hermana pequeña ya que estaba aburrido de verle la cara larga y pensó que así podría distraerla. Sus padres no irían, ya que debían trabajar. Kari iba a quedarse solo unos días más, ya que luego llegarían los amigos de Tai por lo que restaba de verano, y sería aburrido y peligroso para ella quedarse.

Ya hacía dos semanas que estaban allí. El leve tostado en la piel de ambos se hacía notar, dándoles el típico aspecto de chicos en verano.

Habían decidido caminar un rato esa mañana. La chica se había comprado una que otra cosa en el mercado que estaba en la bajada a la playa. Era un lugar muy pintoresco. Después de un rato entraron a una de las fuentes de soda que había para almorzar. Cuando la camarera se acercó a dejar sus jugos, tardo más de lo necesario en soltar el del chico, a lo que ambos levantaron su vista para ver cuál era el problema. Kari soltó un suspiro aburrida, mientras que Tai le sonrió coqueto.

-Si quiera se preocupó de que yo fuera tu novia o no. –Se quejo sorbiendo de la pajilla.

-¿Cuál es el problema? No lo eres. –Respondió él, sonriendo satisfecho con su nueva conquista. La chica no estaba nada mal, y no necesitaba pedirle su número ni nada, pues sabría dónde encontrarla.

-Pero eso ella no lo sabe… -Dijo haciéndolo más obvio.

-¿Y cómo yo? Jamás te he sido un "espanta chicos". ¿Por qué tú tendrías que espantarme a las chicas? –Cuestiono cargando su peso por completo en el respaldo de la silla.

-Porque las mujeres somos distintas… -Explico.

Estuvieron cerca de 40 minutos en el lugar y se fueron cuando creyeron que ya era hora de volver a casa. Tai quería ver una película que habían anunciado hace unos días en la televisión y Kari estaba muy intrigada con una novela que estaba leyendo, pero esta tuvo que esperar en la puerta mientras que Tai le coqueteaba a la mesera de antes, en lugar de solo pagar la cuenta e irse. Cuando salieron finalmente del lugar, continuaron con la charla de antes.

-Solo estas celosa, ya que has olvidado como coquetear. –Burlo el moreno, dirigiendo su vista hacia el frente, sintiendo la brisa golpear su rostro.

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué es eso de olvidar como coquetear? –Cruzo sus brazos.

-Eso. No sabes cómo coquetear. Antes de que salieras con el idiota, era cosa de que chispearas los dedos y tenías una fila de galanes frente a ti. Ahora, ni siquiera notan que estas a mi lado.

Tai termino de hablar con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. No podía evitar las ganas de reír al ver la expresión de su hermana. Por su parte, Kari paso por alto el hecho de que su tonto hermano mayor había nombrado a su ex novio, y se concentró en eso de "ahora ni siquiera notan que estas a mi lado." No era una chica vanidosa, pero no negaba que su ego se sintió pasado a llevar.

En lo que esperaba a que Tai llegara de comprar unas frutas en un puesto cercano, una idea paso por su cabeza. Desde que estaba esperando un chico rubio apoyado en la baranda que daba a la arena había llamado su atención. Abrió un poco la ligera sudadera que llevaba puesta, mostrando su torso cubierto por la parte superior de su bikini, mientras que sus shorts dejaban a la vista sus largas y esbeltas piernas.

Necesitaba saber que aún tenía el toque. Y toda envalentonada, se dirigió hacia él. Fue cosa de solo tocar su hombro para que comenzaran a charlar.

El chico era agradable, pero Kari se despidió pronto de él.

Sonreía triunfante. Aún tenía el toque.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? –Le pregunto Tai, quien llegaba cargado de dos bolsas pesadas.

-Resulta que aún se coquetear. –Declaro contenta para comenzar a caminar, dejando a un confundido Tai.

Eran cerca de las ocho y treinta. El cielo rojizo y la cálida brisa daban un ambiente perfecto, así que Kari había decidido salir al balcón a leer.  
Estaba tan sumergida en su lectura, que no noto la figura de alguien más junto a ella. En el momento en la tomaron por las costillas, salto de su asiento, lanzando su libro directo a suelo. Observo a Tai reírse desde el otro extremo, y tras dirigirle una mirada molesta, se quitó los audífonos.

-¡Tonto! ¿Qué crees que haces? –Grito, mientras recogía su dañado libro.

-¿Cómo que qué creo que hago? ¿Qué haces tú? Ve a ducharte, arréglate, y prepárate que saldremos. –Le dijo, como si se tratara de lo más obvio.

-¿Salir? –Pregunto curiosa. -¿A dónde iremos?

-La mesera de antes me dijo que unos amigos suyos tendrían una fiesta esta noche, y me invito, junto a mi "amiga de la mesa". –El chico no pudo evitar que una risilla escapara de sus labios con esto último.

Kari bufo.

-Resulto ser una tonta tu "ligona amiga" –Imito el tono de voz que imagino, uso la chica al referirse a ella antes, ironizando lo de "ligona amiga".

Tai río y la abrazo por los hombros.

-Eres tan tierna… -Se burlo, desordenando su cabello. -Ahora arréglate, que yo no tardo nada en estar listo.

Tras pellizcar la tetilla del alto, ganándose una queja que decidió ignorar, bajo por las escaleras y fue directo a la habitación que utilizaba. Se ducho y escogió una camiseta sencilla junto a unos vaqueros ajustados. La noche estaba cálida, y si se trataba de una fiesta, no sería muy conveniente llevar muchas cosas, así que solo se guardó unos billetes en el bolsillo y decidió dejar el teléfono celular en casa. Tai se encargaría de llevar llaves.

Llegaron a la dirección indicada a eso de las 10. El lugar estaba lleno. De seguro todos los chicos de la playa estaban ahí. No tardo en aparecer la amiguita de Tai, saludando esta vez a la castaña. Les explico más o menos donde estaba todo, y dijo que volvería en un rato, guiñándole el ojo coquetamente al chico.

Sacaron una cerveza para cada uno, pero en el momento en el que Tai dio el primer sorbo, vio como la castaña se bebía de un trago toda su lata. Solo atino a reír por el comportamiento de su hermanita. Se supone que esas vacaciones serían para distraerla, y parece que el objetivo se estaba cumpliendo.

(POV Kari)

Ya llevábamos como dos horas en la fiesta. Después de un par de cervezas, Tai y yo nos fuimos al centro de la pista a bailar. Ciertamente no estaba para nada aburrida. Reía de vez en cuando con las caras que ponía Tai. Decía que yo tenía problemas, pero él era el más raro de los dos.

Después de bailar un rato entre nosotros y con uno que otro chico, nos dirigimos nuevamente la barra. Ya llevaba cuatro latas de cerveza encima, y acababa de pedirle un "mohito" bien cargado al barman. Tengo que admitir que estaba tentando a mi aguante, pero que importaba, si terminaba ebria, Tai se encargaría de llevarme a casa.

No estaba de ánimos como para medirme y ser una buena chica ahora. Tai me dijo que se encargaría de cuidarme, y le tomaría la palabra. Quería dejar de pensar en ese estúpido con el que había estado hace tan solo un mes. ¿Cómo las personas podían llegar a ser tan miserables? Digo… si quería estar con alguien más, mínimo hubiera tenido los pantalones para terminar conmigo antes ¿no? Pero claro, era más fácil hacerse el tonto, y no perder ni pan ni pedazo.

En eso que jugaba con la pajilla de mi vaso, apareció la misma chica de antes, tomando del brazo a mi hermano, e invitándolo a bailar. Tai me observo un segundo, y la niña me lo pidió prestado por un rato.

¡Ja! Ahora le importaba mi opinión. Solo le respondí con un leve movimiento de cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios.

Los vi cómo se alejaban y perdían entre la masa de gente. Así que sola, y con mi trago en mano, volví al tema de mi ex. Quiero decir… ¡le di todo! Y cuando digo todo, hablo de "to-do". Era el único chico al que creí haber querido en serio, con el único con el que estuve. Se supone que la primera vez es algo importante para una chica ¿no? Pues a este, eso le importo un culo. Un rubio y huesudo culo. Reí para mis adentros. Supongo que los efectos del alcohol ya estaban causando efecto en mí.

Deje de pensar tanto cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro. ¿Qué acaso Tai ya había regresado? Creí que querría estar más ocupado con la chica que solo bailando. Pero no, no era Tai. Y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver al chico de esa mañana sonriéndome en el taburete de al lado.

-Hola… -Dije sorprendida, volteando por completo mi cuerpo hacía él.

-Hola. –Respondió con una sonrisa. -Que sorpresa encontrarte.

-Lo mismo digo. No creí que estuvieras aquí. –Ciertamente, no creí volver a encontrármelo, pero tampoco es como si me quejara.

-Sí, bueno, vine con mi hermano y unos amigos. Aunque ellos están bastante divertidos por ahí bailando con algunas chicas. –Dijo, recorriendo con la mirada el lugar. -¿Y tú?

-También vine con mi hermano, que al igual que el tuyo, anda perdido por ahí. –Ambos reímos por el comentario.

Le eche una ojeada rápida mientras bebía de su vaso. Alto (no tanto como Tai), cabello rubio y desordenado, piel trigueña y unos hermosos ojos azules. Por algún motivo me daban mucha curiosidad sus ojos. ¡Es que dios! Eran preciosos. Su cabello también me llamaba la atención. Mis manos estaban tentadas a acariciarlo. Supongo que consecuencias del alto nivel de alcohol en mi cuerpo… ¿A quién engaño? ¡El chico estaba como para comérselo!

-¿Y no bailas? –Me pregunto de repente.

-Bueno, para eso necesito que alguien me lo pida primero. –Dije sonriendo confiada.

Él rio, se levantó de su asiento y tomo mi mano.

Y Tai decía que olvide como flirtear con chicos… ¡JA!

Deje mi vaso solo con las hojas de menta antes de ponerme de pie y caminar junto a él a la pista de baile.

Aquí la cosa era sin rodeos. Bien pegaditos en el mini espacio que encontramos, nos pusimos a bailar. La música comenzó a sonar más alto (si eso era posible) y ya no se podía oír a nadie hablar. La mayoría de la gente ahora se encontraba bailando.

El chico resulto ser un gran bailarín. Aunque con nuestros cuerpos tan pegados, era difícil descordinar. Sus manos estaban fijas y firmes en mi cintura, mientras que las mías estaban en alto, tirando de vez en cuando de sus cabellos.

Debido al diminuto espacio entre nosotros, nuestros rostros se rosaban de tanto en tanto. Me estaba tentando a besarlo. ¿Y por qué no? Eso era lo que hacíamos los jóvenes hoy en día en las fiestas. Observe a mí al rededor, varías parejas ya estaban en eso. Y estaba casi segura de que Tai estaba en algo más que "eso".

Decidida, y supongo que con el valor que te provoca tanto grado de alcohol en la sangre, acabe con la distancia entre nosotros.

Solo sería un beso, nada más, pero mi mente abandono ese pensamiento cuando una extraña corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir sus labios junto a los míos, y asustada, me aleje al instante. En sus ojos parecía estar la misma sorpresa que en los míos, pero no pasaron más de cinco segundos cuando volví a sentir sus labios acariciar los míos.

Movíamos nuestros labios tan a la par que parecía extraño pensar que acabábamos de conocernos. Deslizo sus manos de mi cintura hasta la espalda, haciendo el agarre más firme, mientras que yo tiraba de su nuca buscando más contacto. Cosa que logre cuando su lengua entro en mi cabida, comenzando una disputa con la mía.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, pero estoy segura de que fue un laaargo rato. Nos separamos, ya que de seguro estábamos dando un buen espectáculo a los presentes. No era como si fuéramos la única pareja besándose, pero SÍ éramos la única pareja besándose de esa forma.

Solo nos alejamos unos pocos centímetros, con la respiración agitada y sin dejar de mirarnos. Esto estaba siendo demasiado para mí. Mis piernas se sentían débiles, y no era precisamente por el alcohol ingerido. Caminamos sin separarnos mucho, hasta llegar a un rincón algo alejado de la pista. Ahí, sin luces ni personas a los lados, busque soporte en la pared, mientras que el recargo su cuerpo sobre el mío.

Podía sentir su cálido aliento acariciarme el rostro, y aunque fuera tonto, cerré los ojos, tratando de entender el mar sensaciones que esa sola acción me causaba. Comenzó a acercar su rostro nuevamente hacia el mío, acariciándome las mejillas con la punta de la nariz. Dios mío… Me sentía ahogada. ¡Sofocada!

Era un beso suave y lento en comparación a los anteriores, como tratando de disfrutar al máximo los labios del otro. Suspire cuando sentí su lengua acariciar mi labio inferior, y rápidamente comencé a necesitar de más.

Quería que me tocara, ¡Oh dios, como quería que lo hiciera!

Así que cole una de mis manos por debajo de su camiseta, y recorrí lentamente su piel con la punta de mis dedos, tratando de darle a entender que él podía hacer lo mismo. Mensaje que no le costó nada entender, ya que deslizo sus manos por mi cintura, hasta llegar a mis muslos, donde acaricio suavemente, terminando el recorrido en mi espalda baja, la cual tocaba como si de un trofeo se tratara.

¡Por dios! ¿Qué era lo que tenía este chico en los labios? ¿Éxtasis? ¿O un afrodisíaco muy potente?

Presiono más su cadera contra la mía, causando que un pequeño jadeo se escapara de mis labios. Necesitaba más, y ya no estaba pensando con la cabeza precisamente.

Tomé su mano y comencé a caminar hacía el baño de mujeres que estaba a unos metros de nosotros. Asome mi cabeza antes, cerciorándome que nadie estuviera ahí. Una vez segura, lo hice pasar rápidamente, puse el seguro, apague las luces, y lo empuje dentro de un cubículo.

-No puedo tener sexo con un desconocido… -Dije, cerrando el pestillo de la puerta. –Pero tampoco puedo quedarme así nada más…

Me recargue en la pared frente a él esperando una respuesta.

-No sabes cuanto agradezco que dijeras eso. –Me dijo a la vez que sonreía, y sin demora alguna, me tomo de la cintura y apoyó contra la pared.

Estaba abrazada a su cuello, cuando le sentí embestirme. Primero fue lento y suave, pero a medida que comenzábamos a acostumbrarnos, aumento su ritmo, dando caricias más certeras.

Dios… bendito roce que estaba provocando entre nuestros cuerpos.

Pronto me encontraba gimiendo despacio en su oído, cosa que parecía encenderlo aun más.

-… Más… -Pedía apenas. –Ahh… por… favor…

Mi espalda golpeaba fuertemente la pared del cubículo, pero poco me importaba, ya que estaba sintiendo la mejor sensación de mi vida gracias a eso. Sus manos recorrían mis piernas, pero parecía más entretenido cuando acariciaba mi trasero.

Tome el borde de su camiseta, y descaradamente, tire de ella hasta quitársela por completo. Manosee su abdomen, el cual estaba muy bien formado.

-Maldición… -murmuré.

Me bajé de su cadera, y le senté sobre la tapa del inodoro, posicionándome sobre él con las piernas abiertas. Ahora era yo la que embestía contra él.

Tome sus manos y las posicione sobre mis pechos, para luego sacarme la camiseta y quedar solo con el brasier cubriéndome. Sus labios descendieron por mi mandíbula, hasta llegar a mi cuello, en donde se dedicó a dejar marcas que de seguro, me recordarían esta noche por varios días.

Dios… ¿es que acaso esto se trataba de un sueño?

Sentí una de sus manos en mi espalda, intentando desabrochar el seguro del sostén. Cosa en la que estaba tardando demasiado, y yo me estaba impacientando, así que decidí ayudarlo.

El tacto de nuestras pieles completamente desnudas, me causo un escalofrío que recorrió toda mi espina dorsal. Este chico me estaba volviendo loca.

Desde hace rato que había abandonado la razón, y me había rendido al placer que las manos ajenas me provocaban. Así que sin dudar, dirigí las mías hasta su pantalón, el cual comencé a desabrochar desesperadamente. El soltó un gemido ahogado cuando, con una de mis manos, tome su erecto miembro por sobre la ropa interior. Separo nuestros labios por un momento, y me vio a los ojos.

-Que hac… -No le deje terminar.

-Solo cállate y atiéndeme. –Con mi mano libre, tomé una de las suyas y la dirigí a mi zona intima. El solo roce de sus dedos contra mi pantalón me hizo estremecer.

Estaba siendo una cualquiera, lo sé. Pero qué bien se sentía serlo…

Lo escuchaba gemir y jadear. Aunque yo no estaba en diferentes condiciones. Sus dedos me estaban enloqueciendo. Y a cada roce profundo, mi agarre en su miembro se volvía más fuerte.

De un momento a otro, ambos nos detuvimos, y nos quedamos viendo fijo. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas y la música de afuera era lo único que se podía oír.

¿Qué demonios? No sería la primera chica del mundo en tener sexo casual, así que ¿por qué me preocupaba tanto? ¡A la mie**a!

-¿Tienes alguna enfermedad contagiosa o lo que sea que deba saber? –Pregunte rápidamente, dejando las intenciones claras sobre la mesa.

-No. ¿Te estás cuidando? –Respondió de la misma forma que yo.

-Gracias a dios que sí… -Dije sonriendo, sintiendo sus labios de inmediato sobre los míos una vez más.

Se levanto conmigo en brazos, y después de abrir torpemente la puerta del cubículo, me sentó sobre la parte que sobraba a los lados del lavamanos. Entre beso y beso, me quito los pantalones, y al rato yo logre bajar los suyos.

Cuando al fin nuestros sexos estuvieron completamente desnudos, se introdujo en mí.

Diosss…. Que sensación.

Aferre mis piernas a su cadera, mientras jadeaba y mordía su cuello, tratando de calmar los espasmos que mi cuerpo insistía en tener.

Me embistió durante un rato ahí, antes de volver al cubículo de antes, tomando nuevamente asiento en la tapa del servicio.

Comencé un movimiento frenético de caderas contra él, auto-penetrandome, sintiéndome a solo centímetros del cielo. Podía oírlo gemir y rogar por más, mientras que de mi boca solo lograban salir incoherencias.

Ni siquiera con Leo había logrado sentir el placer que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. Era algo físico, más allá de lo que mi imaginación permitía. No sé qué demonios tenía este chico, pero me enloquecía hasta un grado de tenerme aquí, en el baño de un club playero, a su completa disposición.

Estuvimos un largo rato ahí, besándonos, tocándonos, deseándonos, hasta que comencé a sentir mi cuerpo temblar. Estaba al límite, y él lo noto.

Me apoyo una vez más contra la pared, y con mis piernas amarradas a su cadera, aumento aun más el ritmo de sus estocadas, haciéndome gemir hasta el punto de gritar de placer.

-Más… por favor… ¡más! –Exigí, sintiendo que estaba a punto de explotar.

El gruño bajo, disfrutando tanto como yo, y después de unas religiosas y exquisitas estocadas, ambos llegamos a nuestro anhelado clímax.

Me invadieron varios espasmos, producto del placer que acaba de tener. Su cuerpo también temblaba sobre el mío de vez en cuando.

Después de unos minutos, mis pies volvieron a tocar el piso. Él seguía frente a mí, y nuestras respiraciones aun estaban agitadas. No dijimos ninguna palabra, solo nos observamos, por un largo rato.

Después, en completo silencio, ambos comenzamos a vestirnos. Cuando estuvimos listos, él fue el primero en irse, pero antes de salir, me observo una vez más desde la puerta. No supe descifrar lo que sus ojos querían decirme, y después de parpadear un par de veces, se fue, dejándome sola, tratando de entender que acababa de pasar.

*Mohito: Exquisito trago de soda, limón, hojas de menta y pisco blanco. Se los recomiendo ;)


	2. Capítulo II

Capitulo II

El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, acalorando aun más ese día de verano. Una chica de larga cabellera lila jugaba con su gorra con tal de protegerse de los potentes rayos del sol. Observo su reloj de pulsera, y al levantar la vista, se encontró con una castaña y sonriente chica frente a ella.

-Te felicito. Como siempre, 10 minutos tardes. Ni uno más, ni uno menos. –Dijo a la recién llegada, y aunque debería haber estado molesta, era divertida la manía de su prima en llegar siempre tarde a todos lados.

-Te vi desde el octavo minuto, pero esperé a que llegaran los diez. Tengo una reputación que cuidar ¿sabes? –Respondió, ganándose un zape suave por parte la peli-lila, para luego darle un fuerte abrazo. Llevaban cerca de 6 meses sin verse.

Caminaron durante un rato charlando sobre temas triviales, y al doblar por una de las esquinas, divisaron el cartel que les indicaba el final de su recorrido. En el instante que entraron, los ojos de la castaña adoptaron la forma de dos enormes estrellas. Era enorme. Y decir lindo quedaba corto. La decoración daba un ambiente tan agradable que no le habría molestado quedarse el resto de la tarde ahí.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando una tercera persona apareció. Una chica de edad similar a las otras dos, el cabello de un hermoso color azul. Llevaba un vestido floreado, cubierto por un delantal blanco.

-¡Meiko-chan! –Chillo Mimi. –Ha sido mucho tiempo… -Abrazo a la chica de anteojos fuertemente. -¡Este lugar es increíble! Tu mamá tuvo la mejor de las ideas en abrir una cafetería.

Mimi no podía dejar de recorrer el lugar con la vista, mientras que Meiko y Yolei la veían con una sonrisa.

-Hemos tardo bastante en que este todo listo. Pero lo mejor es que coincidiera con tu llegada. -Sonreía Meiko.

-Todo es obra del destino mis queridas niñas. -Decía con una pose de extraña confianza la recién llegada.

Meiko y Yolei dieron el tour por todo el lugar para Mimi. Le mostraron todo el primer piso, y el segundo. También la llevaron a la parte trasera del primero, en donde se encontraría la Zona especial, que planeaba ser un lugar donde los clientes compren dulces, o una que otra cosa.

Terminaron el recorrido en la cocina principal de la cafetería, la cual también estaba en la primera planta. Cuando entraron, se encontraron con una joven, la cual les llevaba algunos años.

-Mimi, ¿cómo estás? Mucho gusto, yo soy Mina, pero debes llamarme Mi-chan. Mina me suena muy frío… -Dijo acercándose.

-Así que tú eres Mi-chan. Al fin nos conocemos. –Respondió con una sonrisa. -Meiko me ha hablado mucho de ti y Momoko.

-Más le vale que sean cosas buenas. Pues aunque seamos hermanas, también seré su linda jefa. –Dijo mirando acusadoramente a las otras dos, las cuales corrieron el rostro.

-See… muy linda jefa… -Dijo irónica Meiko.

-¡Yah! –Grito la mayor, causando risas entre las cuatro.

Se quedaron un rato conversando entre ellas. Meiko había servido unos jugos junto a unos pasteles, y se sentaron en una de las mesas de afuera junto a la ventana.

La madre de Meiko había decidido abrir una nueva cafetería en la ciudad. La idea no le parecía mala, ya que su hija mayor, Momoko, había estudiado administración y se podría encargar de administrar el local junto a ella, mientras que Mina estaba terminando su carrera de gastronomía con especialidad en repostería. Era una buena inversión para la familia. Además, Meiko no hizo más que comentárselo a sus amigas, y la mayoría de estas se habían ofrecido para ayudar. Estaban comenzando, por lo que ahorrarse el contratar a personal con experiencia les caía como anillo al dedo.

Por eso la mayoría de las chicas conocían el lugar. Mimi acaba de llegar de los Estados Unidos. Había estado estudiando el último año allá, pero decidió terminar sus estudios en Japón, por eso le dijo a sus padres que se quedaría con sus tíos en casa de Yolei. Estos no objetaron. Su llegada había sido justo para la apertura de la cafetería, así que estaba entusiasmada con la idea de trabajar allí.

Los preparativos para que estuviera listo todo habían tardado un poco, pero les pareció buena la idea de hacer una gran inauguración justo una semana antes del ingreso de clases en la ciudad. Era una buena oportunidad para promocionar el café. ¿Qué mejor que un rico ambiente y buena comida para comenzar el año?

* * *

Tomo asiento en la silla que acababa de correr, dejando caer la bolsa de su compra en la del lado. Las dos chicas frente a ella hicieron lo mismo.

-Por dios Kari… No entiendo porque te haces tanto problema. –Decía de lo más tranquila una de las chicas metiéndose una cucharada de helado a la boca. –Esto esta delicioso… -Murmuro para sí, quitándole completamente el peso al asunto que discutían.

-¿Cómo que "por qué"? ¡Es horrible! Tú no entiendes. –Bebió un sorbo de su jugo y cargo ambos codos en la mesa, para tomar luego su cabeza. –Primero, el haber tenido sexo con un completo desconocido. Y segundo ¡el hecho de necesitarle tanto! –Grito exasperada.

-Eso sí es un poco más comprensible… -Respondió ahora Sora, quien se había mantenido al margen del asunto... –Aunque para que TÚ hayas hecho eso, y más aun, quedado así, el chico realmente debió haber estado muy bueno…

-No, si de que estaba bueno, lo estaba. –Sincero, cargando ahora todo su cuerpo sobre la mesa.

-Mm… ya te dije que el sexo casual es algo bastante común. ¿Por qué no te buscas otro tío bueno y "zaz", te lo tiras? –Comentaba Anne de lo más tranquila disfrutando su helado.

-¡Anne! ¡Ya suenas igualita que Momoko! –Reclamo Kari.

-Es que recuerdo que te dio el mismo consejo el otro día.

-Son unas cerdas… terminaran yéndose al infierno… -Bufó.

-Sí, y tú te irás con nosotras.

-¡Lo sé! –Chillo. –Y creo que me iría las veces que fueran necesarias con tal de volver a vivir algo así… ¡Es que Sora, Anne! ¡¿Qué demonios tenía ese chico?! ¡¿Éxtasis por todo el cuerpo?! –Abrió exageradamente sus ojos y comenzó a mover las manos.

-No lo sé, pero yo quiero uno de esos. –Dijo la mayor cargando se cuerpo contra el respaldo. Kari solo golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa una vez más mientras que Fran reía.

-Hikari, no eres la primera chica en tener sexo casual con un extraño. Solo déjalo pasar. -Explicaba Anne con una sonrisa para darle confianza. -No te tortures más por eso.

-¿Y que hago con las ganas que tengo de que vuelva a pasar? -Pregunto con su rostro aun pegado a la mesa.

-Por eso si tortúrate. -Zanjo Sora.

* * *

La luz del sol iluminaba toda la habitación, colando la brisa del exterior por la ventana que se encontraba completamente abierta. Dos personas se encontraban ahí. Una de ellas estaba sentada en la gran alfombra que cubría la mayor parte de la habitación. Tenía el cabello de color borgoña, llegando por debajo de sus hombros. Tocaba tranquilamente algunas notas de su guitarra, la cual estaba afinando. A metro y medio de distancia, frente a ella y sobre la cama, una pelirroja jugaba con sus piernas en el aire, mientras sostenía una revista sobre su rostro.

-Creo que ya está. –Dijo alegre la de la guitarra, sonriendo satisfecha, y tocando una suave melodía para comprobar su trabajo hecho.

-Nee, Juri… Me gusta este estilo. –Bajo sus pies y tomo asiento al borde de la cama. –Podría hacer algo igual con mi cabello ¿no crees?

-Mm… –Observando la imagen que su amiga le mostraba. –Pienso que se vería bien. Tienes mi aprobación. –Hizo una "O" con sus dedos índice y pulgar, mostrando su apoyo.

-Entonces decidido. Antes de entrar a clases, tendré un cambio de look. –Sentencio con aires de orgullo.

* * *

El gran día de apertura había llegado al fin. Todas corrían de aquí para allá, cerciorándose de que todo estuviera perfecto. En unos minutos abrirían, y ya se podía ver a algunas personas haciendo una pequeña fila afuera del café.

Una vez todo listo, se posicionaron en sus puestos. Todas en fila frente a la puerta, mientras que Mi-chan y Momo estaban en los bordes de esta.

Anne, Rika y Meiko usaban un conjunto de color negro, mientras que Sora, Kari, Mimi y Yolei traían uno rojo.

Después de una mirada cómplice entre todas, la mayor de las hermanas, quien traía el uniforme oscuro, abrió la puerta dando paso a todos los clientes.

-¡Bienvenidos! –Se escucho a coro. Todas las chicas, sonrientes, hicieron una reverencia.

-Síganme por favor. –Mi-chan tomo al primer grupo de comensales y los dirigió a una de las mesas grandes, ya que eran bastantes. Los vuelos de su uniforme rojo se movían al caminar.

Así comenzó el día de "Inauguración especial", como decidieron llamarle.

-Buenos días, ¿puedo tomar su orden? –Pregunto Yolei, sorprendiéndose gratamente al ver a los cuatro clientes que estaban ahí.

-Buenos días. -Saludo sonriente la chica.

-¡Juri! Has venido muy temprano. –Respondió ésta de igual manera que su amiga.

-See… nos hizo levantar demasiaaado temprano diría yo. –Se quejo el chico frente a ella. Un pelinegro de aspecto rebelde y tez morena.

-Eres un holgazán Ryo. Yo no tuve problemas para venir a esta hora. –Alego el chico a su lado, de cabello rojizo y alborotado.

-Tú solo has venido para ver a Kari en uniforme. –Dijo divertida Yolei.

-¡Claro que vine por eso! Esto tiene que tener su recompensa ¿no? –Respondió seguro. Los otros cuatro rieron.

-Supongo que puedo molestar a Rika un rato. –Murmuro Ryo.

-Pues te digo que has tenido mala suerte, porque a Rika le toco quedarse todo el turno de la mañana en la zona especial, así que no estará paseándose por aquí hasta la tarde. –Aclaro la mesera, matando todas las ilusiones del chico, quien se cargó de golpe sobre la mesa.

-Ya hombre, supéralo. -Río Takato palmeando su hombro. Este estaba sentado al lado de Juri.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿qué pedirán? –Pregunto finalmente Yolei, ganándose la atención de los tres.

-Yo quiero un pedazo de trata de cereza con un zumo de naranjas. –Decía alegre la chica, dando pequeños saltitos en la banca. -¿Tú que pedirás? -Dirigiéndose a Takato.

-Pues… un pie de limón y un zumo de manzana.

-A mí dame un café cargado, dos pedazos de cualquier tarta y unas galletas de naranja. –Dijo Davis. –Y al moribundo tráele algo de chocolate. Luego pediremos otra cosa.

-Muy… bien. –Decía la de cabellos lila terminando de escribir. –Ok, tengo: un zumo de naranja y uno de manzaña, un trozo de tarta de cereza y dos más de cualquier sabor, un café americano, galletas de naranja, un pie de limón y "algo" de chocolate. Bien, no tardo chicos. Esperen un momento. –Y con una sonrisa, se marchó a buscar el pedido.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Meiko paso por ahí cargando una bandeja de bizcochos.

-Hola… -Dijo con una sonrisa, acercándose a la mesa. –No sabía que ya estaban aquí.

-Buenos días. –Decía una feliz Juri. –Veo que estas con mucho trabajo.

-No tanto. ¿Ya los atendieron?

-Yolei acaba llevarse nuestros pedidos. –Respondió Davis.

-Nee, Meiko. –Hablo el moreno. -¿En dónde está la zona especial?

-¿La zona especial? –Pregunto confundida.

Le indico en donde se encontraba tal zona, para luego partió a su mesa, en donde la esperaban. Ryo partió a molestar a su amiga antes de que su orden llegara.

* * *

-Gracias por su compra.

La peliroja hizo una reverencia, y despidió con una sonrisa a la señora que acababa de pagarle. Movió su mano de manera amistosa hacia el pequeño que la acompañaba. Cuando volteo para volver a la caja, no pudo más que gritar, debido a la sorpresa que se llevó.

-¡Akiyama! ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? –Grito esta, golpeándole el pecho, ya que estaba demasiado cerca

-¡Yah! Ni que fuera tan feo… -Respondió ofendido, aunque divertido por el grito de su amiga.

-Si lo eres. –Bufó.

-Bueno, vengo a apoyarte en tu primer día ¿No deberías ser menos grosera y tratarme bien? Después de todo, soy un cliente. –Cuestiono.

-Me importa un reverendo pepino que seas un cliente. Sigues siendo un torpe y fastidioso idiota. –Dijo, poniendo sus brazos en forma jarra.

-Gracias. –Solo sonrió, como si acabare de recibir un cumplido.

La chica resoplo rendida.

* * *

-Claro, en seguida traigo su orden. –Una enorme sonrisa adorno su rostro y partió con papel en mano.

Saco unos platos de la alacena, que era en donde se encontraban, y luego se dirigió hacia los pasteles y tartaletas. Saco cuidadosamente pedazos de varios de ellos, y los depositaba en los platos de antes. Dejo unos hielos en un vaso y lo lleno de jugo. Lo único que faltaba eran los cafés de la orden, así que tomo unas tasas y las coloco bajo la cafetera.

Justo cuando terminaba de ubicar la última taza de café sobre la bandeja, sintió que el bolsillo de su falda vibraba, anunciando un nuevo mensaje. Antes de seguir en lo que estaba, busco su teléfono y observo la pantalla. Su semblante cambio al momento.

"Nuevo mensaje: ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con esto? ¿No crees que ya has jugado demasiado a la princesita mimada? ¡Respóndeme maldita sea!"

Decidió apagar el aparato y volver a guardarlo. No quería volver a recibir otro mensaje. ¿Por qué ese idiota seguía molestándola? No se lo explicaba.

-Oye, Anne, quie-… -Mimi llamo a su amiga con la intención de preguntarle algo, pero se cortó al verla voltear con esa cara. -¿Sucede algo malo?

Anne la observo, para luego resoplar.

-Nada en especial. –Soltó simple.

-Mm… me parece que si tiene algo de especial. –Dedujo Mimi, cruzando sus brazos.

Anne suspiro de mala gana.

-Solo es una tontería… -Bufó mirando para el lado.

-Ya, ya, que no me gusta esa cara. Si vas a estar así, que no sea cerca de mí que me fastidian esas malas vibras. A ver, a ver, una sonrisa. –Decía la castaña a la vez que tiraba de la cara de su amiga para formar la anhelada sonrisa. Anne no pudo aguantar reír con tal acción y pensando en lo ridícula que de seguro se veía. –Así me gusta. Nada de caras largas en mi presencia.

-Ok… -Dijo de mejor ánimo la chica.

-Bien. -Mimi sonrío. -¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

-Claro.

Y con ambas bandejas en mano, sonrisas alegres y amistosas, fueron hacia la mesa.

* * *

-Más a la derecha…

-¿Ésta? –Pregunto el chico.

-No, espera. Creo que era la de la izquierda. –Decía Rika, señalando las cajas de los estantes de arriba, en donde se encontraba Ryo buscando la caja que la chica le decía.

-Demonios Rika… -Gruño mientras bajaba de la escalera y la movía unos metros más allá para volver a subir. –Espero que esta vez sí sea la que buscas…

Desde hace un buen rato que tenía al chico buscando una supuesta caja que necesitaba. Ryo ya había cambiado de lugar las escaleras unas cuatro veces, y según Rika, la caja no estaba.

-Espera, creo que aquí esta. –Dijo tomando una caja a su lado, sobre la mesa. –Sí, esta es. –Sonrió.

Ryo la observo perplejo, comprendiendo que todo este tiempo la chica se había estado burlando de él.

-¡Espera a que baje de aquí Rika! –Regaño bajando las escaleras, mientras que Rika no podía ocultar su sonrisa burlesca.

* * *

Eran cerca de las 9 de la noche. A estas alturas ya no había tantos clientes como en la mañana. De que eran muchos, lo eran. Pero no tantos en comparación. Kari observo una de las mesas de la ventana, en donde Sora se encontraba sentada siendo acompañada por alguien. Esa espalda le pareció familiar, y como estaba libre, se acercó a ellos.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? –Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Tai bebía tranquilamente un café en compañía de la chica

-¿Qué forma es esa de saludar a tu hermano mayor? Y yo que me molesto en venir por ti…–Le regaño divertido, siendo abrazado al momento por su hermana.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste? –Pregunto.

-Lo hice… -Respondió. –Pero como siempre, lo olvidaste.

-Riendo. –Ha estado todo el día muy ocupada, ¿cómo querías que lo recordara? –Salió Sora en defensa de la menor.

-Yo debería ser lo más importante en esa cabeza flotante suya. –Respondió Tai, ganándose un golpe en el hombro por parte de Kari.

-No te des tanta importancia… -Dijo haciendo pucheros, causando una leve risita en los otros dos. -El turno está por terminar. Deja que me cambie y luego bebemos algo juntos, ¿de acuerdo? –Le dijo Kari a Tai.

-No problem. –Respondió este.

La inauguración había resultado mejor de lo que esperaban. Sin duda el café sería todo un éxito. Y es más, todas estaban seguras de que esto era un augurio de un gran año escolar.


	3. Capítulo III

Holaaa! En primer lugar, Anaiza, GixKey, muchas gracias por apoyar el fic! Yo se que el comienzo es algo fuertongo xd pero es para poner el punto detonante desde el principio :)

Y segundo, un aviso. Le cambiare el nombre al fic. Desde ahora se llamara "Sentimientos complicados", ya que creo que le queda mejor a la temática en general.

Estaré subiendo las actualizaciones lo más rápido que pueda para no tenerlas intrigadas.

Bueno, no interrumpo más.

Que lo disfruten 3

* * *

Capítulo III

El sol en lo alto iluminaba el hermoso cielo despejado de esa mañana. La entrada del instituto estaba repleta de viejos y nuevos estudiantes. Algunos de ellos felices y ansioso, mientras que otros no estaban tan animados del inicio del nuevo año escolar que se les venía por delante.

Hikari en compañía de Sora y Meiko esperaban al resto de sus amigas junto a uno de los árboles cercanos a la escalera de ingreso. El calor era algo notable, pero se protegían con la sombra del frondoso árbol. Como aún estaban en épocas de verano el uniforme era muy ligero; una falda a tablas o pantalón oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata negra. Cada uno lo usaba como quería. La castaña de ojos rubi llevaba la camisa dentro de su falda. Tenía las mangas subidas y los primeros botones del cuello desabrochados a causa del calor. No llevaba la corbata. La peliroja iba de forma similar, solo que si llevaba la corbata. Meiko era la más ordenada. Su camisa era manga corta y la llevaba correctamente.

-¡Sora, Kari, Mei! ¡Por aquí! –Saludaba animada Juri, quien acababa de llegar en compañía de Rika y Anne. Juri llevaba parte del flequillo recogido hacia un lado, cabello suelto, y el uniforme de la misma forma que Meiko, solo que sus mangas eran largas y las traía levantadas. Anne usaba la camisa algo desordenada pero dentro de la falda. No traía corbata y su cabello castaño claro venía suelto. Rika por su parte venia perfectamente uniformada.

-¡Rika, tu cabello! –Dijeron las tres sorprendidas.

-Lo corte ayer por la tarde. Quería probar algo nuevo antes de entrar. –Decía la pelirroja tocando las puntas de su cabellera.

-Pues te queda muy bien. –Le halago Sora.

-Lo sé. –Respondió orgullosa con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, Mi-onechan ha preparado bocadillos para todas. -Menciono Meiko de repente. -Dijo que eran para la buena suerte.

-¿Enserio? –Decía alegre Yolei acercándose en compañía de Mimi. Traía en su cabeza una diadema Morada a juego con su cabello, la blusa dentro de la falda y las mangas arriba, pero con todos sus botones y la corbata correctamente. –Los dulces de Mi-chan son deliciosos.

Mimi usaba el uniforme de la misma forma que Sora, con su pelo sujeto en una coleta alta.

-Buenas… -Soltó la frase junto a un bostezo. -La tortura ha comenzado…

Todas devolvieron el saludo divertidas.

Decidieron ingresar al gimnasio del instituto en donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de bienvenida. El lugar estaba lleno de jóvenes, y lo único que se logra escuchar eran murmullos. Este año escolar sería muy especial, ya que para los mayores resultaba ser el último, y no solo eso, si no que la escuela había desechado la iniciativa de los años anteriores de separar a las chicas de los chicos, por lo que el instituto sería mixto.

-¿Tai no se ha venido contigo? -Pregunta Mimi a Kari, ya que no había visto al chico en toda la mañana.

-Estaba apurado y salió antes. Cuando le pregunte el por qué, dijo que era una sorpresa. -Respondió sincera.

Juri y Anne fueron al baño. Las demás se quedaron un rato más juntas, ya que aún no les pedían separarse por grupos. Se dedicaron a observar todos los rostros nuevos de su generación. Eran muchos. Si bien se habían encontrado con varias de sus antiguas compañeras, se dedicaron a prestar más atención en los nuevos candidatos. Sobre todo Mimi. Kari por su lado estaba algo distraída. A pesar de los casi dos meses que habían pasado desde su intenso encuentro veraniego con aquel chico de la playa, no había podido sacárselo de la cabeza. Ya creía estar llegando al grado de la locura. Y no bromeaba. De camino al gimnasio estuvo segura de ver su característica cabellera rubia revolotear a lo lejos. Se sobresalto en cuanto lo vio, pero luego de un pestañeo rápido, este desapareció. No les dijo a las chicas para evitar burlas. Ahora no lograba concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran los recuerdos de esa noche.

-Veo bastante chico guapo. Creo que este no será para nada un año aburrido. –Soltó Mimi de repente, logrando distraer a la castaña.

-Es cierto. Puede que este año encuentre el amor. –Dijo Yolei juntando ambas manos y con corazones en sus ojos. Meiko a su lado rio por la actitud de su amiga.

Las chicas tenían razón. Era normal que durante las vacaciones, con más tiempo libre de lo normal, tuviera su cabeza ocupada con los recuerdos del verano. Ahora, entre tanto y tanto, de seguro se fijaba en algún muchacho y fin a su problema.

Sonrío. Ahora estaba más tranquila.

-En donde estarán los muchachos. Ahora que por fin seremos compañeros como en la primaria. -Pregunto Sora buscando a sus amigos.

-Es cierto, no los he visto desde que llegue a Japón la semana pasada. -Recordó Mimi.

Y como si los hubieran invocado, observaron como un grupo de muchachas se arrepollaron a unos cuantos metros de ellas haciendo más boche que el normal.

-¿Y eso? – Alego Rika.

Un par de muchas cruzaron corriendo entre ellas haciendo que su curiosidad fuera mayor. Cuando intentaron ver más allá que la pared femenina que se había formado, lograron divisar una cabellera castaña y otra azulada.

-Nee ¡Chicas! –Salto una pelirosa de repente. – ¡Escuche que llego un grupo de chicos que están para comeeeerselos!

-¡Sherry! –Saludaron sorprendidas.

-Ahora entiendo… -Decía Sora observando como la muchacha corrió hacia el tumulto.

Kari no pareció prestar mayor atención, hasta que algo le alarmo. Por un instante creyó ver la misma cabellera rubia que en el pasillo. Se movió un poco intentando volver a encontrarla, y así fue. Sudo frio. Esto no podía estarle pasando. De seguro era una casualidad. Alguien más. Pero fuera como fuera, necesitaba cerciorarse.

A paso torpe comenzó a acercarse al grupo que estaba llamando la atención. Las demás la siguieron extrañadas. La chica esquivaba y empujaba todo lo que podía. Cada vez se acercaba más, y mientras esto sucedía, sentía su sudor cada vez más frio. En un momento se vio demasiado aplastada, al grado de no ver por dónde iba.

Intento levantar la cabeza y enderezarse, pero una de las chicas se corrió bruscamente, empujándola hacia delante de manera abrupta por lo que, aun encorvada, dio unos saltitos hacia el frente, logrando al fin salir de la multitud.

Se extraño de no sentir a nadie a su lado. Abrió los ojos y observo hacia el frente. A la altura que tenía su cabeza, lo único que veía eran varios pantalones oscuros frente a ella. Levanto aún más la cabeza, comenzando a recordar la situación.

Sintió miedo.

Terror.

Y es que cuando estuvo erguida casi en su totalidad, su pesadilla no hizo más que comenzar.

Frente a ella, en el mismo estado de shock, encontró esos ojos azules con los que había estado soñando durante todas las noches de ese verano.

¿El problema? No era el hecho de que apareciera el único testigo de una de sus mayores locuras en una escuela en donde la mayoría la conocían. No, que va… ¿El drama? Era que el rubio de ojos azules estaba siendo acompañado de todos sus amigos. Incluido su hermano mayor.

De un solo golpe, comenzaron a aparecer todas las imágenes de esa noche en su cabeza. No sabía que pensar. Había deseado tanto volver a verlo, pero jamás imagino que pasaría. Y menos de esta manera.

-¿Kari? -Le llamo su hermano de repente.

-Chicos… -Decía ahora Meiko al ver a sus amigos frente a ellas.

-¡Matt! –Grito de repente Sora, corriendo a abrazar a su amigo, al cual no veía desde hace muchos años.

Fue ahí cuando todos reaccionaron. El grupo entero de chicas, a excepción de Meiko y Kari, saludaron al rubio alto. Y es que este había estado con ellas en la escuela primaria, pero se había tenido que ir con su familia a vivir al extranjero durante los siguientes años.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? -Preguntaba Mimi emocionada.

-Hace unos meses. Pero habíamos estado de vacaciones en la costa durante este tiempo. -Decía el rubio alegre. -Volvimos para terminar la prepa aquí.

-Matt y TK estuvieron hospedándose con su familia en la misma playa que nosotros. -Explicaba Tai.

-¡Mimi! ¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunto repentinamente Joe, quien estrecho alegre a la muchacha en sus brazos.

-Yo también he vuelto para terminar el año escolar aquí con ustedes.

En medio de saludos y bienvenidas inesperadas, un par de muchachos parecían estar en otra galaxia. Eso, o estaban hablando telepáticamente mientras se miraban a los ojos.

-¿Recuerdan a mi hermano menor, TK? -Presento Matt colgando su brazo por los hombros de este, quien parecía congelado. -El no pudo ir a la escuela con nosotros, pero compartimos en algunas ocasiones.

-¿TK? -Pregunto confundida Sora. -Lo recuero, pero creí que tu hermano se llamaba Takeru…

-Así le decimos de cariño. Takeru es su nombre. Takeru Takaishi. -Sentencio Matt.

Kari sintió su mundo desmoronarse. Recordaba a Takeru… ¡Claro que lo recordaba! Pero demonios que estaba cambiado… si Matt no se lo presenta, aun estaría sin relacionarlo al chico de la playa. Quien se había presentado como TK…

Esto se estaba transformando de una pesadilla a un infierno.

-¿Qué pasa Kari? ¿Te encuentras bien? -Le pregunto asustado Tai.

-¿Ka…ri…? –TK pareció reaccionar ante esto. En la playa ella se había presentado como Hikari.

La chica cayó en cuenta en ese momento. Takeru había sido un amigo de la infancia. Le recordaba con cariño y había deseado por mucho tiempo volver a verle. Y el destino no podía ser más irónico de volver a juntarlos de esta manera.

Salió disparada del gimnasio a todo lo que sus piernas le dieron. Nadie entendió nada. Su extraño actuar en todo ese momento los dejo a todos desconcertados. Pero la confusión fue aún mayor cuando, inmediatamente detrás de ella, TK salió corriendo.

¿Qué demonios ocurría aquí?

Sora entendió la situación. Y más que sorprendida por la increíble casualidad que acaba de presenciar, estaba preocupada.

Observo a sus amigos frente a ella igual de absortos. En primer lugar, estaba Matt, el recién llegado. Ella, Tai y Matt se habían hecho mejores amigos desde pequeños. Y aunque las cosas no eran como antes, el cariño seguía intacto para los tres. Este era alto, rubio y de unos hermosos ojos azules. A su lado estaba Tai. Le había costado mucho volver a hablar de manera normal con él. Su cabello castaño todo alborotado era su mayor característica.

A la izquierda de Tai estaba Koushiro, sin duda el más inteligente del grupo. Era muy cercano a Tai y Joe, este último situado delante del genio. Siguiendo con el recorrido estaban Davis y Ryo. Davis era un atolondrado pelirrojo, pero buen amigo, mientras que Ryo se había hecho amigo de Tai y Matt un año antes de que el rubio se fuera. Le encantaba molestar a Rika. Sora creía firmemente que era una forma infantil de demostrar su interés por ella. Al terminar el recorrido se sorprendió. Cabello azul oscuro y piel pálida. Inmediatamente dirigió su vista hacia su amiga pelilila.

Yolei tenía el semblante serio. Muy serio. Pero, aun así, se lograba ver una suerte de tristeza en su mirada. Ken la observaba fijamente. A diferencia de ella, este mostraba una clara sorpresa en su mirada. Aun así, su rostro serio era casi inmutable.

Yolei decidió mirar hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué paso aquí? –El castaño fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Kari llego con nauseas a la escuela. –Soltó rápidamente Sora. -De seguro corrió al baño.

-TK debe haberse preocupado por ella. Es mucho tiempo que no se ven, dejémoslos tranquilos, ¿no? -Acompaño Mimi, quien se hacía una idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Los chicos asintieron poco convencidos.

* * *

No. ¡No! ¡NO! Esto no podía ser verdad. ¡Estas cosas no pasaban en la vida real! Si los demás se enteraban de su fugaz aventurilla de verano con el rubio, su mundo estaría acabado. No la volverían a ver de la misma manera. Y es que ni ella se explicaba cómo había llegado a aquello.

-¡Puedes detenerte por favor!

Su carrera se vio bruscamente detenida por una firme mano que jalo de su brazo. Cuando volteo se encontró cara a cara con el causante de todas sus angustias. Este respiraba agitado, pero no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de cuanto le faltaba el aire.

Tardaron unos segundos en acomodar sus respiraciones. TK no la soltó en ningún momento, y cuando sintió que ya respiraba con normalidad, se decidió a hablar.

-No…

-¡¿Se puede saber qué clase de broma es esta?! -Grito de repente Kari soltándose bruscamente de la mano del chico.

TK quedo pasmado. Habían llegado a uno de los pasillos de la escuela.

-¿Broma? -Fue lo que atino a preguntar.

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras el hermano de Matt?! -Seguís exasperada la muchacha.

Y no era para menos.

-Como si yo hubiera sabido que eras la hermanita de Tai. -Respondió. -Llevaba casi diez años sin verte, y te presentaste como Hikari. Jamás te relacionaría con la Kari que conocí de niño.

La chica no supo que decir. Aún tenía la esperanza de escuchar su despertador y saber que esto era una pesadilla.

-Escucha… lo que paso… -Trataba de explicar. -Yo estaba muy ebria… ¡No creas que me acuesto con cada chico que veo cuando tomo! ¡Ni siquiera es que beba tanto!

-Oye, oye… cálmate. No he dicho nada.

Ambos detuvieron su discusión al escuchar unas voces acercarse. Resultaron ser Anne y Juri quienes venían del baño.

-¿Kari? ¿Qué sucede? Te ves agitada. -Pregunto asustada Juri a su amiga.

-No… ¡no es nada! Vámonos, la ceremonia está por comenzar.

Tomo del brazo a sus dos amigas y desaparecieron lo más rápido de ahí. En ese momento lo único que deseaba era que la tierra se la tragase.

TK observo como la chica desaparecía de allí.

-¿Ese de ahí no era Takeru? -Pregunto de repente Anne.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Se exalto Kari.

-Porque reconocí su rostro. -Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¡Mooooo…! -¿Acaso ella era la única que no le había reconocido?

* * *

El pelirojo llevaba observándola desde que se había presentado frente a ellos. Siempre pensó que era una niña linda, malcriada pero linda. ¿Y ahora? Se sentía un estúpido al no poder quitarle la vista de encima. La última vez que la vio había sido hace unos 9 meses.

9 meses… como cambiaba la gente en nueve meses.

-Nee, Koushiro. ¿Qué tengo que me miras tanto?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando se vio descubierto por la muchacha que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

-¡Na-na… nada! -Tartamudeo.

-¿Heee..? ¿Acaso no puedes quitarme la vista de encima, ya que me he vuelto toda una belleza? -Pregunto picara para molestar a su amigo.

-No… ¡No es eso Mimi-san! -Excuso de inmediato. Esta última río descaradamente.

-Eres muy divertido Kou-chan. No has cambiado nada. -Le sonrió finalmente. El chico se sonrojo.

-Por cierto, creo que no los hemos presentado. -Obvio Sora. -Ella es Meiko Mochizuki. Llego a Japón dos años después de que te fueras. -Le decía al rubio. -Meiko, él es Matt Ishida. Como debes haber notado, un amigo de la infancia.

-Había oído hablar mucho de usted Matt-san. Es un gusto. -Se presento tímida y con una gran reverencia.

-No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo. Solo dime Matt. -Le dijo este incomodo con la actitud de la chica. -El gusto es mío. -Le sonrío.

Meiko se sonrojo ante esto, por lo que solo atino a asentir mecánicamente.

El ambiente más que ser ameno y alegre, estaba volviéndose algo incómodo. La actitud de los dos menores no había pasado desapercibida por ninguno, y notar los cambios que habían experimentado sus compañeras en el verano no ayudaba a los chicos en lo absoluto.

Gracias al cielo Takato y Henry llegaron para avisar que debían separarse por grupos.

Sora, Meiko, Tai y Ryo habían quedado en el mismo grupo, mientras que en el otro estaban Matt, Joe, Koushiro y Mimi.

Los más pequeños habían quedado así: Davis, Ken, Yolei y Rika en el primer grupo, mientras que en el otro estaban Kari, Anne, Henry, Juri y Takato.

Cada uno se fue por donde debía. Una vez en las aulas, Kari comenzaba a maquinar como evitar al rubio durante lo que le quedaba de vida escolar. Un viaje a Tombuctú no le parecía tan mala idea.

Había quedado de explicarles todo a las demás en el receso. Aunque la verdad no había mucho que explicar. Para ellas ya era todo obvio.

Sus pensamientos y los de toda la clase se vieron interrumpidos cuando unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta del salón.

-Lo siento profesora, me perdí durante el ingreso a las aulas.

Esa voz…

-No se preocupe. Pase por favor. -Respondió esta pasiva.

En el momento que TK ingreso, y cruzo su mirada con la de Kari, supieron que se les venía un laaaaaaaargo año escolar.


	4. Perfiles

Holaaa! Que tal? Gracias GixKey y Anaiza por su apoyo! Si no fuera por sus comentarios, la inspiración para escribir no estaría xD jajajasakd Muchas gracias lindas! 3 :)

Ok, este es un especial. Ya que la historia es universo alterno y hay nuevos personajes, hice una ficha de cada uno explicando más o menos sus historias y personalidad dentro del fic, ya que además he cambiado las edades, etc...

Les dejo esto y me pongo a continuar escribiendo los capítulos xd dentro de poco subo el capítulo 4. Espero que les este gustando como va todo hasta el momento 3

Recuerden dejar sus comentarios, que como ya dije, son lo que a uno como escritora le anima a seguir!

Bueno, les dejo las fichas... Nos leemos! C:

* * *

 **Hikari Yagami**

Edad: 17

Color de:

Ojos: Rojo

Cabello: Castaño

Tez: Blanca

Mejor amigo: -

Mejor amiga: Sora, Anne y Yolei.

Le gusta: La fotografía, el arte, la danza, el aire libre, el ánimo de Yolei.

No le gusta: Los fantasmas, tener a TK de compañero, la gente poco amable.

Talentos: Toma fotografías muy buenas.

Personalidad: Es amable, leal, preocupada y sincera. Una chica llena de luz.

Kari es la hermana menor de Tai. Suele agradarle a todo el mundo ya que es una persona muy amable y de confianza. Su comportamiento siempre es correcto, por lo que se desespera al no poder mantener la compostura con TK, siendo el causante de la mayoría de sus "malos actos". De pequeña era muy enfermiza, llegando a estar al borde de la muerte en una ocasión, por lo que Tai se volvió muy sobreprotector con ella.

Le han gustado pocas personas a lo largo de su vida; primero TK cuando eran muy pequeños (aunque este nunca lo supo), un par de compañeros, y su exnovio, de quien creyó haberse enamorado.

 **Takeru Takaishi**

Edad: 17

Color de:

Ojos: Azul

Cabello: Rubio

Tez: Blanca

Mejor amigo: Matt y Henry

Mejor amiga: -

Le gusta: Los deportes, en especial el baloncesto, el aroma de Kari, poder compartir con su familia, ver a Matt nervioso.

No le gusta: La injusticia.

Talentos: El basquetbol

Personalidad: Algo serio, pero siempre sonriente. Maduro, bromista y sencillo.

TK es un chico muy maduro para su edad y suele pensar mucho las cosas antes de hacerlas. Es muy popular con las chicas al igual que Matt. Vivió en el extranjero casi toda su vida, y ahora forma parte del equipo de basquetbol.

De niño le gustaba Kari, la hermana pequeña de Tai, y a diferencia de ésta, TK si la reconoció cuando se encontraron la primera vez. El rubio no dijo nada para luego sorprenderla, pero jamás imagino como terminarían las cosas. Kari por supuesto no sabe nada de esto.

 **Taichi Yagami**

Edad: 18

Color de:

Ojos: Chocolate

Cabello: Castaño oscuro

Tez: Morena

Grado escolar: Último año de preparatoria.

Mejor amigo: Matt y Koushiro

Mejore amiga: Sora

Le gusta: El soccer, la rica comida, molestar a Matt, el verano, la playa, la sonrisa de Sora.

No le gusta: Las verduras hervidas, no entender lo que dice Koushiro, perder.

Talentos o especialidad: Es buenísimo en el soccer, siendo el capitán del equipo.

Personalidad: Aventurero, arriesgado, un líder nato. La mayor parte del tiempo mete la pata sin querer o hace comentarios poco atinados, pero siempre busca ayudar a sus amigos en lo que pueda.

Tai y los demás se conocieron de muy pequeños, la mayoría en el kínder o primaria. Es el hermano mayor de Kari, con quien a veces es sobreprotector. Su mejor amigo es Matt, pero este estuvo en el extranjero los últimos 9 años. Solían pelear mucho de pequeños, y de una extraña forma eso fue lo que forjo su amistad. Con el tiempo también se hizo muy cercano a Koushiro, aunque nunca entiende de lo que habla. Desde que tiene memoria estuvo enamorado de Sora, su mejor amiga, llegando incluso a salir durante la secundaria, pero la popularidad de Tai con las chicas y la inmadurez de ambos no permitió que funcionara.

Después de mucho tiempo y un gran esfuerzo, ambos lograron volver a hablar como antes. Tai cree que ya no siente nada por Sora más que cariño fraternal, pero ya veremos.

 **Sora Takenouchi**

Edad: 18

Color de:

Ojos: Anaranjados

Cabello: Rojizo/Anaranjado

Tez: Trigueña

Mejor amigo: Tai y Matt

Mejor amiga: Mimi y Hikari

Le gusta: Los deportes, los arreglos florales, el entusiasmo de Mimi, atender a los clientes del café, sus amigos.

No le gusta: Sentirse poco femenina, el entusiasmo de Mimi, las chicas que merodean a Tai.

Talentos: El futbol y las cosas domésticas.

Personalidad: Se preocupa demasiado por sus amigos, desinteresada y sensible. Fuerte, pero a la vez delicada.

Sora es a quien más quieren los demás si les preguntaran. Es preocupada, tierna, maternal. De niña estaba en el equipo de Soccer, en donde jugaba con Tai, pero más adelante se unió al club de Tenis, volviéndose la capitana del equipo escolar. Sora jamás se preocupa de ella, pero no tolera ver mal a sus amigos. Es muy leal y una amiga a quien siempre tendrás ahí. En la primaria se la pasaba con Tai y Matt, ya que jugaban mucho juntos. Luego de que Matt se fuera y pasaran los años, comenzó una relación con Tai, la cual no funciono debido a constantes peleas infantiles y poca madurez de parte de los dos. Su ruptura ha sido una de las cosas que más le ha costado superar, y no le gustaría volver a pasar algo así. Sigue queriéndole mucho, pero solo como un buen amigo.

 **Matt Ishida**

Edad: 18

Color de:

Ojos: Azul

Cabello: Rubio

Tez: Blanca

Mejor amigo: Tai, Ryo y Joe

Mejor amiga: Sora y Mimi

Le gusta: La música, cocinar, que tomen las cosas en serio.

No le gusta: Que no piensen las cosas, la comida precalentada que compra su papá, no saber que decir.

Talentos: Es muy bueno en la música, formando incluso una banda con algunos chicos de la escuela.

Personalidad: Parece frío e insensible, pero la verdad es que se preocupa demasiado por las personas que quiere. Suele querer tener todo bajo control, cosa que lo descoloca cuando no es así.

Matt se fue de pequeño al extranjero con su familia, pero alcanzo a formar grandes lazos con sus amigos, en especial Tai y Sora, la cual le gustaba de niño. Una vez que entra en la escuela, no tarda en formar una banda con algunos compañeros de la clase de música. Discute constantemente con Tai, pero es porque son buenos amigos, siendo el único que logra hacer entrar en razón al castaño. Increíblemente siempre hace las cosas que Mimi le pide, a pesar de que nunca le gustan.

 **Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi**

Edad: 18

Color de:

Ojos: Negro

Cabello: Rojo

Tez: Trigueña

Mejor amigo: Tai y Joe

Mejor amiga: Mimi y Yolei

Le gusta: Los computadores, la informática en general, saber cosas nuevas, Mimi, los batidos raros de la mamá de Tai.

No le gusta: Las fiestas, no saber algo.

Talentos: Toda la informática. Es presidente del club de computación.

Personalidad: Es muy inteligente y curioso. Siempre anda buscando nueva información que agregar a esa enciclopedia que tiene por cerebro. Es muy culto y maduro, aunque también suele ser algo infantil. Cuando se encapricha con algo, no se detiene hasta dominar el tema. Es bastante tímido.

Koushiro es lejos el más inteligente del grupo, seguido por Yolei, con quien comparte el interés por la informática. Es adoptado, y se enteró por accidente siendo muy niño, sin embargo, quiere mucho a sus padres. Siempre anda con su computadora portátil.

Nunca se había fijado enserio en una chica hasta que vio a Mimi volver de los Estados Unidos. Siempre creyó que era una chica linda, pero desde que volvió no sabe cómo controlar su nerviosismo con esta, gran problema para el genio, ya que Mimi disfruta mucho molestándolo y coqueteándole, causando que este se ruborice y balbucee la mayoría de las veces.

 **Mimi Tachikawa**

Edad: 18

Color de:

Ojos: Miel

Cabello: Castaño claro

Tez: Blanca

Mejor amigo: Matt, Koushiro y Joe

Mejor amiga: Sora, Meiko, Yolei y Rika

Le gusta: Las cosas lindas, las mezclas extrañas con la comida, los chicos guapos, la repostería, llamar la atención.

No le gusta: Los insectos, que no le tomen atención o no le hagan caso.

Talentos: Es buena en varias cosas. Canta muy bien, es buena en repostería y es capitana del club de porristas.

Personalidad: Alegre, chillona, encantadora, inocente y pervertida a la vez, sociable, mimada.

Mimi es hija única, por lo que siempre tuvo lo que quiso. Estudio el último semestre en el extranjero debido al trabajo de su padre, pero quiso volver a terminar la escuela en Japón, quedándose en casa de sus tíos, con Yolei y sus primos.

Mientras estuvo en los Estados Unidos tuvo una corta relación con un chico llamado Michael, con quien tiene una buena relación de amistad en la actualidad. Es muy picara y el diablo del grupo de chicas. Adora a Meiko y siempre trata de sacar a flote los encantos de la chica. Molesta a Rika, pero son buenas amigas.

Ayudará a Koushiro a ser popular con las chicas, aunque veremos cómo le va con eso.

A lo largo de la historia, será la responsable de la interacción entre varias parejas.

 **Joe Kido**

Edad: 19

Color de:

Ojos: Negro

Cabello: Azul

Tez: Blanca

Mejor amigo: Koushiro y Matt

Mejor amiga: Mimi

Le gusta: Estudiar.

No le gusta: El escándalo, sacar malas calificaciones.

Talentos: Es buen estratega y muy responsable. Es bueno en medicina.

Personalidad: Sumamente responsable, prudente y sigue las reglas al pie de la letra. No le gusta que no le hagan caso, pero se resigna rápido cuando esto pasa. Tranquilo y reservado.

Joe es el mayor del grupo, y por lo general, tiende a acatar la decisión de los demás, aunque el crea todo lo contrario. Acaba de entrar a la escuela de medicina para poder volverse un gran médico. Es quien más mima a Mimi junto a Koushiro y Matt, pero realmente es quien más la entiende ya que compartieron muchas cosas juntos de pequeño. Fue un estudiante de honor en la preparatoria, por lo que siempre es invitado a eventos ceremoniales de esta, como bienvenidas y premiaciones.

 **Meiko Mochizuki**

Edad: 18

Color de:

Ojos: Azul

Cabello: Azul

Tez: Blanca

Mejor amigo: -

Mejor amiga: Mimi, Sora y Juri

Le gusta: La música clásica y poder ayudar a sus amigos.

No le gusta: Llamar la atención.

Talentos: Es buenísima en los instrumentos de música clásica.

Personalidad: Tímida, reservada y algo torpe, pero muy sincera y con una gran disposición.

Meiko fue la última en integrarse al grupo, por lo que no conocía ni a Matt ni TK. Su madre es dueña del café en donde trabajan las chicas. Tiene dos hermanas mayores; la primera una pervertida, y la segunda una loca perfeccionista, por lo que Meiko suele avergonzarse con facilidad, así como intenta hacer todo bien, siendo bastante torpe la verdad.

En donde es realmente buena es en la música clásica, estilo que le gusta de pequeña. Es bastante modesta al respecto, pero domina casi todos los instrumentos de esta disciplina.

 **Davis Motomiya**

Edad: 17

Color de:

Ojos: Borgoña

Cabello: Vino

Tez: Moreno

Mejor amigo: Ken y Takato

Mejor amiga: Juri y Yolei

Le gusta: El futbol, la comida, holgazanear, Kari, pelear con su hermana.

No le gusta: Hacer la tarea.

Talentos: El soccer.

Personalidad: Revoltoso, travieso, aventurero. Davis es muy parecido a Tai, a quien admira de pequeño. Es muy buen amigo.

Davis es el segundo al mando en el equipo de Futbol. Le gusta Kari y siempre intenta impresionarla, aunque tiene claro que la chica le ve solo como un amigo. Es el blanco constante de las bromas de Yolei, con quien siempre discute, pero a quien quiere mucho.

Fue uno de los grandes pilares para Ken cuando éste perdió a su hermano, y el mayor responsable de que el chico lograra salir de la depresión en la que estaba.

 **Ken Ichijouji**

Edad: 17

Color de:

Ojos: Azul

Cabello: Azul eléctrico

Tez: Blanca

Mejor amigo: Davis y Ryo

Mejor amiga: -

Le gusta: Leer, estudiar, los deportes, su familia.

No le gusta: Ser tan negativo.

Talentos: Es considerado un genio, siendo talentoso en muchas áreas.

Personalidad: Un chico tímido y amable, pero algo depresivo.

Ken es por naturaleza un chico muy amable y generoso, aunque algo tímido. A finales del penúltimo año de secundaria perdió a su hermano mayor, trauma que lo sumergió en una terrible oscuridad y depresión, dejando de lado al chico dulce y amable. Pero gracias a Davis y sus amigos logro salir de aquella depresión.

 **Yolei Inoue**

Edad: 17

Color de:

Ojos: Miel

Cabello: Lila

Tez: Blanca

Mejor amigo: Davis y Koushiro

Mejor amiga: Hikari, Mimi y Anne

Le gusta: La informática y los chicos guapos.

No le gusta: La injusticia ni las cosas feas.

Talentos: Es muy buena en la computadora, perteneciendo a ese club.

Personalidad: Alegre, extrovertida, sincera, infantil, atrevida, tierna, amable y cariñosa.

Yolei es la menor de varios hermanos. Su familia tiene un mini supermercado, del cual se hacen cargo sus padres y hermanos mayores. Mimi se queda en su casa. De pequeña estaba enamorada de Ken, pero no se lo dijo sino hasta que logro juntar el valor suficiente. Para cuando lo hizo, este ya no era el chico dulce y amable que ella conoció. La rechazo de forma insensible y grosera. Yolei había estado lejos durante las vacaciones del verano en que murió el hermano de Ken, por lo que no se enteró sino hasta después de su declaración. Intento hablar con Ken una vez más para mostrarle su apoyo como amiga, siendo rechazada una vez más. De ahí en adelante Ken la ignoro por el resto del año, logrando que la chica no quisiera verle más. Cuando entraron a secundaria, gracias a la medida de separar a los alumnos por género, se le facilito el no topárselo, faltando a las juntas del grupo en las que él se encontrara. Yolei afirma haber enterrado todos los sentimientos que tuvo por él.

 **Rika Nonaka**

Edad: 17

Color de:

Ojos: Violeta

Cabello: Rojo anaranjado

Tez: Blanca

Mejor amigo: Takato y Henry

Mejor amiga: Mimi, Juri y Anne

Le gusta: Los pasteles, las obras clásicas, la cultura japonesa.

No le gusta: Ryo, las estupideces de sus amigos.

Talentos: Canta muy bien.

Personalidad: Seria, calculadora, arrogante, amable, dulce, tímida.

Rika viene de una familia de solo mujeres, en donde su mamá es modelo. No le gusta que la crean una niña cursi ni llorona. Es temperamental y de gran carácter. Al principio no le agradaban la mayoría de los muchachos, pero con el tiempo aprendió a quererlos a todos, incluso a Davis. A quien no soporta es a Ryo, quien la molesta desde que tiene memoria.

Estudio en la primaria con los chicos, pero durante la secundaria estuvo en un prestigioso instituto para señoritas. Ella es muy culta y disfruta de un buen te. A pesar de como se ve, ella es muy cálida y cariñosa con sus amigos, en especial con sus amigas. Protege mucho a Juri y consiente en casi todo a Anne. Le fastidia Mimi ya que son de personalidades muy distintas, pero la verdad es que son muy amigas y esta termina accediendo a todo lo que Mimi le pide. Es muy competidora y detesta perder.

 **Takato Matsuda**

Edad: 17

Color de:

Ojos: Rojo

Cabello: Castaño claro

Tez: Trigueña

Mejor amigo: Henry y Davis

Mejor amiga: Juri y Rika

Le gusta: Juri.

No le gusta: Ser tan tímido.

Talentos: Es bueno en panadería y basquetbol.

Personalidad: Tranquilo, algo tímido, un buen amigo, algo infantil, cooperador.

Takato y su familia tienen una panadería, de la cual compran algunas cosas para la cafetería. De pequeño solía ser un niño llorón y con poca personalidad, pero con el tiempo eso fue cambiando. Le tiene mucho cariño a Juri, e incluso le gusta, pero no sabe cómo acercarse a ella. Además, no quiere que se arruinen las cosas entre ellos.

Forma parte del equipo de basquetbol con TK.

 **Henry Wong**

Edad: 17

Color de:

Ojos: Gris

Cabello: Azul

Tez: Trigueña

Mejor amigo: Takato, TK y Ryo

Mejor amiga: Rika

Le gusta: Las artes marciales.

No le gusta: La injusticia, la violencia injustificada.

Talentos: Tae kwondo y labores domésticas.

Personalidad: Serio, muy maduro, callado, reservado, meticuloso, algo misterioso, detallista, preocupado.

Henry vive en un templo con sus padres y hermanas. Cuida mucho de su hermana menor, Susie. Practica desde los 3 años artes marciales con el maestro Cho, a quien respeta mucho.

Henry tiene un alto sentido de la moral, y no tolera ver que algo injusto suceda, por lo que no teme entrometerse si lo considera necesario.

Al criarse entre tres hermanas, suele llevarse bien con las chicas, además de entenderlas. Todas coinciden en que es un caballero.

A pesar de que parezca serio y desinteresado, él siempre está atento a todo.

 **Ryo Akiyama**

Edad: 18

Color de:

Ojos: Azul

Cabello: Castaño oscuro

Tez: Moreno

Mejor amigo: Matt, Ken y Henry

Mejor amiga: -

Le gusta: Molestar a Rika.

No le gusta: Los ambientes aburridos.

Talentos: ¿?

Personalidad: Aventurero, rebelde, divertido, inteligente, alegre, maduro, atento.

Ryo siempre parece estar desinteresado de todo, pero la verdad es que es muy atento y maduro. Le gusta dar una imagen infantil e inmadura de si mismo, pero es lejos el más maduro de todos. Ha tenido que pasar por cosas muy difíciles, como la perdida de sus padres o de su mejor amigo, el hermano mayor de Ken, a quien paso a ver como un hermano menor. Le tiene mucho cariño a Juri, ya que esta perdió a su madre de muy niña, por lo que se siente identificado.

Su pasión por lejos es molestar a Rika, y es simplemente porque la considera una chica muy linda y le gusta ver que pierda la paciencia.

 **Juri Kato**

Edad: 17

Color de:

Ojos: Miel

Cabello: Borgoña

Tez: Blanca

Mejor amigo: Takato

Mejor amiga: Meiko, Rika y Anne

Le gusta: Los pasteles, los muñecos, las marionetas, atender a los clientes, su hermanito.

No le gusta: La maldad, los funerales.

Talentos: El violín y la cocina.

Personalidad: Alegre, sencilla, picara, terca, amistosa.

Juri es una chica alegre y de personalidad tranquila. De niña perdió a su madre, y aunque le costó, lo supero. Actualmente su padre se casó nuevamente y tiene un pequeño hermano, a quien adora. Le gusta estar con Takato y Rika.

Luego de ver a Meiko tocar el violín, quiso intentarlo. Meiko la ayudo mucho enseñándole en su casa durante tardes enteras, llegando a hacerse muy cercanas. Actualmente asiste a una escuela de música para poder perfeccionarse.

 **Anne Lo Bester**

Edad: 17

Color de:

Ojos: Verde

Cabello: Castaño claro

Tez: Trigueña

Mejor amigo: -

Mejor amiga: Kari, Yolei, Rika, Juri

Le gusta: Divertirse, la comida chatarra, los deportes.

No le gusta: Que la regañen.

Talentos: Es buena cocinando y en deportes.

Personalidad: Alegre, infantil, extrovertida, amable.

Anne siempre parece estar en una nube, además de ser algo infantil, por lo que Sora y Rika la consienten mucho. Es la única que le sigue todos los juegos a Mimi porque le gustan. Al principio de la historia, a pesar de mostrarse siempre alegre y tranquila, tiene problemas de personalidad, ya que un chico con el que salía la acosa constantemente y ella no sabe que hacer, además de no contarle a los demás. Pero a medida que avanza la historia, va mejorando su autoestima.


	5. Capítulo IV

Hola! Lamento mucho no subir en tanto tiempo. La verdad es que mi inspiración había decaído mucho, y ayer entre de curiosa, vi sus comentarios y me puse tan contenta! En verdad, muchas gracias! Me puse a escribir algo rápido para poder subir lo antes posible. Espero que les guste el capítulo. Lo escribí con mucho, mucho amor. En verdad gracias, realmente sus comentarios son lo que alimenta la inspiración de uno.

Bueno, no las molesto más. Ahora que suba este, comienzo a escribir el siguiente. Tengo un poco escrito, pero pensé en cortarlo hasta aquí, para poder subirlo en dos partes y no tardar más.

Que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

Saco de su bolso una toalla y se limpió el rostro con ella. Estaba cansada, pero educación física era una de sus materias favoritas.

Se escuchaba el balón rebotar por todo el gimnasio. No quería siquiera levantar la vista, ya que de hacerlo era obvio que lo vería a él.

-¿Agua?

Anne acababa de sentarse a su lado.

-Gracias.

-Te ves desanimada. ¡Vamos! Cambia esa cara, TK te aseguro que no diría nada. Ya deja de preocuparte. -Le decía la castaña.

-Mm…- Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Kari.

 **Flash back**

-¿Quieres que hablemos con él? -Murmuro Juri a un lado de Kari.

El timbre que daba termino al primer bloque acababa de sonar. Durante las dos horas que duró el periodo, la de ojos rubí trato pensar que haría. Sus amigas solo la miraban preocupada.

-No, yo lo hare. Tú y Anne encárguense de Takato y Henry. -Respondió decidida mientras se levantaba.

-Ah… ¡claro!

Henry, Takaro y TK estaban muy animados conversando. Se estuvieron poniendo al tanto sobre lo que estaba haciendo cada uno durante la clase, ya que luego de las presentaciones y la organización que tendría el año escolar, los dejaron libres.

En cuanto vieron a las chicas acercarse, el rubio borro su sonrisa. Hikari le lanzaba una mirada más gélida que el hielo de la antártica.

-TK, podrías acompañarme. -Pregunto con una sonrisa la chica, aunque más bien parecía una mueca de terror. El rubio no dudo en aceptar.

-Claro, ahora los alcanzamos. -Informo TK.

-Ah, pero quedamos en mostrarte la escue… ¡Auch!

-Anda Takato, ya se la mostraran en el siguiente receso. Ahora tengo hambre. ¡Vamos! -Saco Juri rápidamente a su amigo de ahí, acompañada de Anne y Henry.

Kari encamino a TK hasta el final del pasillo, en donde entraron al salón de música ya que estaba vacío y nadie andaba por ahí.

-¿Y por qué vinimos hasta aquí? -Pregunto pícaro el muchacho.

Hikari enrojeció, sin saber si era por la vergüenza que le daba toda la situación, o de la rabia que le provocaba el rubio.

-¡Por favor! -Grito exasperada.

-Ya, ya, era solo una broma. No te enojes. -Río este.

-Escúchame bien. Lo de esa noche fue un accidente. Algo que no debió pasar. Yo… -buscaba las palabras. -Yo… nunca había hecho algo como eso. Es más, ni siquiera es que beba tanto…

-Oye, tranquila...

-¡No! ¡No puedo estar tranquila! Es que esto no puede estar pasando. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Digo, tal vez tú estés acostumbrado a pasar la noche con cualquier chica y luego estar como si nada, pero yo no… -No pudo continuar, ya que fue interrumpida.

-Oye, oye, espera un momento. Tampoco me trates como un prostituto. ¿Quién te dijo que yo hacía eso? Para mi también fue la primera vez haciendo algo así. Así que no me ofendas. -Se defendió molesto.

-Bueno, pues, ¿qué imagen quieres que tenga de ti con todo lo que ha pasado?

-Lo mismo va para ti entonces. -Respondió. -Para que me dices todo esto si los hechos hablan más que las palabras. Y tú… -Apuntándola con el dedo- ya me has demostrado más que suficiente.

-¿Qué dem..? -No pudo atacar, ya que el muchacho tenía un punto. -Bueno, ya está bien. No me importa lo que pienses de mí. Vamos a actuar como si aquella noche nunca hubiera ocurrido. -Zanjo ya harta. -No se lo mencionaremos a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

-Por mi esta bien. Ni que estuviera muy orgulloso. -Se encamino molesto hacia la puerta.

-¡Oye!

-¿Y ahora qué quieres? -Se volteo cansado.

* * *

-… ¿prometes no decirle a nadie?

Kari fuera de la postura agresiva que tenía hasta hace unos segundos atrás, al preguntar lo último se pudo ver lo asustada que estaba. TK suspiro y le miro más relajado.

-Lo prometo. No le diré a nadie.

Eso tranquilizo a la castaña. Al grado que una pequeña sonrisa se logro escapar de sus labios. Sonrisa que borro de inmediato, pero que alcanzo a ser percibida por el rubio.

-Esta bien. -Con una postura diferente.

-Actuaremos como si nada hubiera pasado. -Recordó TK.

-Bien. -Confirmo la castaña.

 **Fin del Flash back**

El sonido del silbato la saco de sus pensamientos. La clase había acabado antes de lo normal y el profesor los estaba enviando a las regaderas. Se puso de pie junto a Anne y se encaminaron al camerino junto a Juri y Zoe, una compañera con quien se llevaban muy bien.

Antes de cruzar el umbral del gimnasio, desvió sutilmente su atención hacia los chicos topándose con la mirada de TK. Ambos desviaron la vista al instante.

* * *

La hora del almuerzo paso rápido. La mayoría de los alumnos estaban en sus respectivos salones, a excepción de los de ultimo grado, quienes estaban en el gimnasio, ya que luego de la clase de gimnasia en la mañana, algunos representantes de diferentes universidades habían ido a la escuela, para brindar información y orientación a quien ingresarían el próximo año.

Mimi llevaba a Matt y Koushiro del brazo mientras caminaban por los stand.

-¡Meiko! -Grito de repente, arrastrando a los dos chicos con ella como si de llaveros se trataran. -¿Estás viendo la escuela de música?

-Hola. -Saludo con una tímida sonrisa la chica. -Sí, pero me da un poco de pena preguntar.

-No sabía que te gustaba la música Mochizuki. -Hablo sorprendido Matt.

-Bueno… -Dijo esta sonrojada.

-¿Gustarle? ¡Pero si es un prodigio musical! Todo instrumento que exista, Meiko sabe tocarlo. O pregúntale sobre algún interprete de música clásica, ella los conoce todos. -Bociferaba orgullosa Mimi.

Meiko por su parte tenía la cabeza gacha, y podía jurar que salía vapor por sus iodos de la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

Matt parpadeo.

-¿Es enserio? -Pregunto a Meiko.

-Claro que no, Mimi exagera… no sé tocar todos los instrumentos, ni… -Fue interrumpida.

-Eso no es cierto. ¡Ella puede tocar muchos! Toca; la guitarra, el violín, el piano, la flauta, el clarinete, el arpa, la armónica, la trompeta, el saxo y… un montón de otros… ¡incluso ese violín gigante! Violonchote creo que se llama… -trataba de pensar Mimi.

Meiko no daba más de la vergüenza.

-¿De verdad? Eso es increíble. -Dijo uno de los chicos del stand. -Si haces todo eso, tu amiga no exagera. Debes ser todo un prodigio musical.

-¡No, no! -Aclaro ella avergonzada.

El chico río ante la timidez de la muchacha.

-¿Quieres que te hable un poco de la academia? -Pregunto, a lo que ella asintió aun muy avergonzada. Él solo sonrió. -¿A alguno de ustedes les interesa?

-A mí. -Se escucho decir. Meiko, Mimi y Koushiro observaron a Matt.

-Es cierto. A Matt también le gusta mucho la música. -Dijo Koushiro, quien se había mantenido en silencio hasta ahora.

-Eso es perfecto. Pasen por favor entonces. -El chico del stand les indico en donde sentarse y camino hacía dentro.

Meiko observo de reojo a Matt, quien al sentirse observado le devolvió la mirada. Ella lo esquivo de inmediato.

-Bueno, entonces los dejamos aquí. Koushiro y yo iremos a buscar nuestra vocación por ahí. ¡Luego nos cuentan!

Grito Mimi arrastrando de nuevo a Koushiro, quien no tuvo otra opción más que seguirla.

Matt observo a Meiko, quien no se movía de su lugar. No la conocía mucho aun, pero se notaba que era una chica muy tímida.

-¿Vamos? -Hablo el rubio.

La peli azul lo observo, encontrándose una sonrisa en el rostro de Matt. Eso la tranquilizo un poco.

-Claro. -Respondió finalmente, a lo que ambos entraron.

Koushiro caminaba en silencio. Observo su mano unida a la de Mimi, ya que ésta la había tomado al salir del stand de música. Suspiro. No le gustaba ponerse tan nervioso cuando estaba con Mimi. Siempre habían sido buenos amigos y jamás le había pasado esto.

Si bien es cierto que solía ser tímido con las chicas, sus amigas jamás fueron un problema. Menos Mimi, quien hasta cierto punto le parecía algo odiosa de niños. Quien diría que se encontraría en esta situación con la chica.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando noto el rostro de la castaña a solo centímetros del suyo. Los colores no tardaron en subir a su cabeza.

-¡Mi-Mimi! -Se asusto y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Cómo que qué hago? Te estoy hablando desde hace rato y tu no me prestas atención. ¿Se puede saber en que estas pensando? -Pregunto, pero Koushiro no dio respuesta alguna.

Mimi hizo una mueca.

-Además, ¿qué clase de reacción es esa? Ni que fuera un monstro para que te asustes de ese modo. -Puso sus brazos en forma de jarra. -O puede ser… -su expresión cambio a una picara. -¿Es que soy tan bella que te has quedado mudo al tenerme tan cerca?

A cada palabra de Mimi, Koushiro se sonrojaba más y más. La castaña al ver la reacción de su amigo estallo en carcajadas.

-Ay Koushiro, tú no cambias. Eres un manojo de nervios cuando de chicas se trata. Así jamás conseguirás novia. Hasta Joe-senpai tiene una, ¡y estamos hablando de Joe-senpai!

El pelirrojo agito su cabeza y hablo de una vez.

-Bueno, bueno… que era lo que me decías.

Mimi río un poco.

-Te mostraba aquello.

Koushiro giro su rostro hacia donde la chica apuntaba, encontrándose con un muestrario de insectos en el mesón de uno de los stands.

-¿Insectos…? -Dijo sin entender mucho.

-Así es. Se que eres muy bueno con las computadoras y todo eso tecnológico, pero recuerdo que siempre buscabas bichos raros de niños. Incluso una vez dijiste que te gustaría estudiarlos de grande. ¡Pues aquí estamos!

Era cierto. Le encantaban los insectos, y había pensado en estudiarlos, pero como había formado parte del club de informática desde hace años, todo el mundo deducía que eso era a lo que se quería dedicar. Le sorprendió que Mimi se acordara de algo así.

La observo, y vio que ésta le sonreía sencilla. Volvió a desviar su vista al puesto de insectos. Sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Iba a decir algo, pero la chica le interrumpió antes.

-Y mira, la chica que está atendiendo es linda. Deberías coquetearle. Tienen algo muuuuuy extraño en común. Puede que le gustes. -Le decía cerca del oído, causando que Koushiro se pusiera más rojo.

-¡Mimi! -Grito rojo.

-¡Ajá! ¡Te gustó! Lo sabía, tengo talento para esto. -Decía orgullosa, cuando una idea cruzo su cabeza. -¡Eso es!

El chico solo la observo.

-Sabía que este año debería cumplir con una misión especial. Y esa misión… ¡Eres tú! Debo ayudarte a conseguir una linda novia antes de terminar el año.

Koushiro tardo en procesar lo que la peli-miel le decía. Cuando cayo en la cuenta, Mimi ya estaba planeando como hacerlo.

-¡Ey, detente!. ¿Cómo que conseguir novia? No, no. ¡No hagas nada…!

-¿Cómo que no haga nada? ¡Vamos! ¡Sera divertido! Además, no creo que sea muy difícil. Digo, eres un chico inteligente y muy dulce. Además de atento y guapo. Solo tenemos que trabajar en tu timidez.

-Mimi… -Decía todo rojo.

-Ya lo decidí. Y no te molestes en agradecerme, que para eso están las amigas. -Le aseguro guiñándole el ojo. El pelirrojo ya no podía más. Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar -Bien, ¿quieres entrar? Si quieres, me quedare contigo, pero no me hagas acercarme mucho a esos bichos raros, sabes que no me gustan…

Sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, Mimi comenzó a caminar con cara de desagrado al puesto, mientras que el pobre Koushiro pensaba que tan difícil sería mudarse al extranjero y no volver nunca más.


	6. Capítulo V

Soy una mentirosa... no haré más promesas jajaj pero intentare subir más seguido y no esperar meses como en el capítulo anterior xd

Espero que les guste 3 Luego me dicen que les pareció :)

¡Que lo disfruten!

P.d: Gracias por sus comentarios chicas! Me animan mucho :DDD!

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

Caminaban tranquilos viendo los stand. Sora parecía más interesada, mientras que Tai no parecía muy entusiasmado.

-Me pregunto si Meiko encontró algo que le interese. -Pregunto la pelirroja observando en varias direcciones. -Debería haberla acompañado.

-No lo sé, pero imagino que sí. A ella le gustan este tipo de cosas. Lo que es yo, debería haberme ido con Ryo, esto es muy aburrido. -Le respondió el moreno, dando un sonoro bostezo.

-Tai, deberías estar más preocupado por tu futuro. -Le regaño. -No pienses que todo será futbol siempre. ¿O estás pensando en aplicar a algún club profesional?

-Claro que no. -Aclaró. -Aunque es algo que me gusta, no me veo como un jugador para siempre. Quiero hacer otras cosas… -Dijo más para sí mismo que para Sora.

-¿A sí? Y ¿se podría saber cuáles son esas cosas? -Para su mala suerte la chica lo había escuchado.

-No, no se puede. -La miro serio. Ésta hizo un mohín y decidieron dejar el tema hasta ahí.

Caminaron un rato más, hasta que Sora se detuvo de repente. Al ir distraído, Tai choco la espalda de ésta.

-¡Auch! Sora, no te detengas de la nada quieres. -Se quejaba el moreno sobando su nariz, aunque la pelirroja no pareció prestar atención.

Tai confundido guio sus ojos hacia donde miraban los de su acompañante, viendo así un stand con flores y mucha decoración.

-¿Ikebana…? ¡Es cierto! Tu mamá se dedica a los arreglos florales… -Comento el moreno pensando.

La pelirroja asintió, y ambos se acercaron al puesto. En una de las mesas había un montón de herramientas, palas pequeñas, decoraciones y flores. Ambos supusieron que era para que algún interesado lo intentara. Sora dudo un poco, pero al final tomo una maseta plana y comenzó a decorarla. Tai la observaba curioso. Se veía realmente delicada y serena al hacer aquello.

En cierto momento, el moreno dejo de observar lo que la chica hacía y paso a mirar su rostro. Se veía tan concentrada, tan sumergida… Ni siquiera notaron cuando ya no eran solo ellos dos.

-Tienes una técnica muy elegante. Te está quedando genial.

Cuando levantaron la vista se toparon con un chico alto y de cabellos azules. Llevaba el delantal con el logo de la escuela a la que pertenecía el stand. Sora se sorprendió un poco, ya que no era común que chicos jóvenes se interesaran por esta disciplina, pero al mismo tiempo se alegró, le gustaba que todos pudieran disfrutar de aquella arte tan bonita.

-Gracias. -Dijo algo apenada. -Mi madre se ha dedicado a esto desde su juventud. De niña me enseñaba algunas veces. Pero eso fue hace mucho. Dudo que mi técnica sea buena.

-Te equivocas. -Le rebatió este. -El trabajo que estás haciendo es de alguien que ha estudiado bastante el Ikebana.

-N-no es así… -Se avergonzaba más esta.

El peliazul sonrío ante la reacción de la chica.

-Bueno, si no lo has estudiado tanto, entonces tienes un talento nato para esto.

Sora se quedo prendada de la sonrisa que el muchacho le ofrecía. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Tenía una sonrisa hermosa.

-¿Estudias el Ikebane? -Salto de la nada Tai, a quien se habían dedicado a ignorar desde la aparición del nuevo chico.

-Sí, este ya es mi tercer semestre.

-Vaya… Pensaba que los arreglos florales eran cosa de las niñas. -Soltó arrogante el moreno.

El peliazul río un poco.

-La verdad es que en un principio, el Ikebana era solo cosa de hombres. Actualmente es un arte predominado por mujeres, pero aun así hay muchos hombres que lo practicamos.

-Mm… -Murmuro. -Bueno, sí. Actualmente hay muchos hombres con gustos "diferentes…"

-¡Tai! -Regaño Sora.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes. Hay mucha gente que piensa así. -Calmo el chico.

-¡Kyon! Me ayudas por aquí un poco, por favor. -Grito una chica desde dentro del stand.

-¡Claro! Espérenme un momento, ¿sí?

Kyon (Al parecer era su nombre) se apresuro a entrar y ayudar a su compañera. Tai subió sus brazos hasta detrás de su cabeza y comenzó a retroceder del stand perezosamente.

-¿Se puede saber que fue eso? -Alego Sora molesta mientras lo empujaba para que la viera.

-¿Qué? Solo dije lo que pienso.

-¿Y esa inmadurez es la que piensas? Realmente eres…

-¡Chicos!

No pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpida por Yoley, quien caminaba hacia ellos junto a Rika desde el fondo del gimnasio.

-¿Qué tal la feria? -Pregunto alegre la peli-lila.

-¿No deberían estar ustedes en clase? -Cuestión el moreno.

-A esta hora nos toca gimnasia, pero ya que están ocupando el gimnasio con la feria universitaria, nos han dejado libres por lo que queda de periodo hasta la siguiente clase. -Explico Rika de manera calmada.

-¿Y? ¿Hay algún puesto que haya llamado su atención?

-La verdad es que sí. -Respondió Sora a la pregunta de Yolei. -Al menos yo estoy interesada en uno de Ikebana.

Tai contrajo el rostro ante el comentario de Sora. Esta le miro indiferente.

-¿Ikebana? -Soltó Rika.

-Así es. ¿Quieres verlo conmigo?

La menor asintió.

-¡Genial! Yolei, ¿tú quieres?

-Mm… la verdad, aprovechando que estamos aquí, quiero dar una vuelta por las universidades y las carreras de informática.

-Bien. -Sonrío a su amiga.

Cuando las tres decidieron que hacer, observaron a Tai curiosas.

Este chasque la lengua y volteo para el lado contrario del gimnasio.

-Ya que verán cosas de chicas, me iré a buscar a Ryo. Debí irme con el desde el principio después de todo.

El castaño se alejó ante la confundida mirada de las dos menores, mientras que Sora solo resoplo y camino al stand junto a Rika.

* * *

La campana de salida sonó estruendosamente, dando termino a la jornada escolar.

TK se apresuró en salir disculpándose con los demás, pero había quedado en ir de compras con Matt, así que debía apresurarse.

Kari simplemente lo observo salir de la sala y soltó un suspiro aliviada. No tendría que verlo por lo que quedaba de tarde.

Se encaminaron a la salida mientras hablaban de trivialidades. Los mayores habían salido antes de lo normal, ya que después de la feria habían quedado libres. Davis y Ken tenían practica de futbol, mientras que se encontrarían con Rika y Yolei en la entrada.

Una vez juntos, Juri y Takato fueron los primeros en despedirse.

-¡Es cierto! Hoy comienzan tus clases de Violín. -Recordo Yolei.

-Así es. -Sonrío la pelirroja. -Estoy algo nerviosa, pero Takato me acompañara hasta la academia, así que estaré bien.

-Oww… Takato es un gran chico, ¿no? -Molesto Anne.

-Es cierto. Siempre taaan preocupado por Juri. -Agrego Yolei. -Tienes mucha suerte chica.

Juri solo río, mientras que Takato parecía tomate de la vergüenza que esos comentarios provocaban.

-¡Ya basta! -Se defendió. -¡Dejen de decir tonterías!

-Pero si no son tonterías.

-¡Rika! -Se exaspero. Incluso su amiga más seria y madura lo molestaba.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas ante la reacción del castaño. Hasta Rika sonrío.

-Bueno, bueno. Ya nos vamos. -La pelirroja salió en ayuda de su mejor amigo. -¡Nos vemos mañana!

-Buena suerte Juri. -Dijeron a coro, despidiendo a la pareja que se alejaba.

Una vez lejos, Kari no tardo en hablar.

-A Takato le gusta Yuri.

-Sin duda alguna… -Fue la respuesta general.

-Bien, nosotras nos vamos al café. -Anuncio Yolei.

-¡Ah! es cierto. -Recordó Anne. -Tengo que pasar a dejar unas cosas al trabajo de mamá. Las olvido esta mañana y tiene una reunión más tarde. ¿Podrían avisar que llegare algo tarde?

-Claro, no hay problema. Ve con cuidado. -Hablo Rika.

-Sí. -Contesto alegre.

-Nos vemos en el café entonces. -Menciono Kari. -Hasta mañana Henry.

-Hasta mañana chicas. -Sonrío el chino, y cada grupo se encamino por su lado.

-¿Queda muy lejos el trabajo de tu mamá?

-Mm… no. El bus me deja a unos 5 minutos del centro, así que no es tanto. -Respondió con su dedo en el mentón.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe? -Ofreció cortés el peliazul.

-¿De verdad? No te quiero molestar…

-Esta bien. No me molesta. -Le sonrío.

Anne observo dudosa a Henry unos segundos, pero luego, sonrió de la misma forma que él.

-¡Entonces sí! Gracias.

Se dedicaron a conversar en lo que llegaban a la parada del bus. Henry y Anne se conocían desde hace varios años, pero nunca habían sido de la clase de amigos inseparable ni nada por el estilo. Su relación se basaba principalmente en qué; pertenecían al mismo grupo de amigos, y se agradaban mutuamente. Aunque desde que habían comenzado las clases mixtas en el instituto este año, mas el hecho de que entraron a la misma clase, les había permitido conversar más y conocerse mejor. A Henry se le hacía divertido escuchar o pasar el rato con la castaña, mientras que, a ésta, se le hacía fácil hablar con el chico, ya que era muy bueno escuchando todas las rarezas que solía decir.

El bus no debía tardar mucho en llegar. Anne abrió su morral para buscar un coletero cuando vio su celular brillar. Noto que era un mensaje y se dispuso a leerlo, pero en cuanto termino el contenido de éste, su cuerpo completo se tensó.

-¿Paso algo? -Pregunto preocupado Henry al ver el rostro de la chica.

-¿Eh…? ¡No, no!… es que… -se podía notar el nerviosismo en sus manos. -¡Soy muy torpe! Olvide la carpeta de mamá en la escuela… Realmente traigo la cabeza en cualquier lado… jajaja… -Soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

No le gustaba tener que mentirle a Henry, en especial después de lo amable que había sido, pero no tenía otra opción.

-Bueno, no te preocupes. No estamos tan lejos de la escuela, podemos volver por ella antes de…

-¡No, no! ¿Cómo crees? -Se apresuro. - No quiero molestarte más. Ya te quité bastante de tu tiempo.

-Esta bien. -Río el chico. -Ya te dije que no me molesta. Te dije que te acompañaría, ¿no?

Anne se sintió horrible. En verdad detestaba todo esto.

-Es que ya se me hizo tarde, así pediré un auto desde la escuela. En verdad gracias, pero no es necesario. -Insistía, forzando una sonrisa en su cara.

Henry cambio su expresión sonriente por una neutra. Anne supuso que se había enfadado.

-Lo siento, te he estado molestando todo este tiempo.

-Esta bien. -Hablo al fin. -Entiendo, no te preocupes. Sera para la otra.

-¡Sí! -Asintió la castaña. -Bueno, ya me voy. En verdad lo siento mucho…Otro día nos vamos juntos. ¡Te prometo compensarlo! -Gritaba mientras se alejaba.

El peliazul levanto su mano para despedirla, observando a la muchacha correr, pero en cuanto se perdió de vista, cambio expresión.

Algo no le cuadraba. Además de que estaba muy extrañado por el actuar repentino de su amiga.

No pudo evitar preocuparse.

* * *

-Bienveni-… ¿Ah? ¡Matt, Tk! Que sorpresa. -Sonrío alegre Sora al ver quienes eran los clientes que acababan de entrar. -Que bueno que vinieron, pasen. Les buscare una buena mesa.

Los rubios siguieron a su amiga, la cual los guió hasta una mesa al final del gran salón.

-¿Aun están con uniforme? -Pregunto extrañada.

-Así es. -Respondió Tk. -Después de la escuela fuimos de compras al centro, así que no hemos llegado a casa aún.

-Ah… ¿Y que compraron?

-Matt buscaba CDs de música clásica.

-¿En serio? No sabía que te gustaba lo clásico. -Dirigiéndose al mayor.

-Solo me entro curiosidad. Además, quiero conocer distintos estilos de música después de todo. -Hablo.

-Eso es genial. -Elogio la chica. -Bueno, ¿qué pedirán?

-Yo solo quiero un americano. -Pidió el músico.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás a dieta? Agregare un emparedado de huevo a tu orden. -Escribió la muchacha, ignorando la meuca de su amigo. -¿Tk?

-Ahm, un pastel de queso y soda de cola.

-Excelente. En seguida se los traigo.

El café no estaba muy lleno, por lo que la mayoría de las chicas se estaban dedicando al orden y aseo. Tk corría su vista por el lugar cuando sus ojos vieron a la menor de los Yagamis subir las escaleras con una enorme caja en sus manos. Inmediatamente se apresuro a ir tras ella.

-Me disculpas un momento hermano.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Matt de asentir cuando ya iba escaleras arriba. El chico simplemente suspiro, pero levanto la vista cuando escucho su nombre.

-¿Ishida-san? -Sonó una voz suave y tímida. Era Meiko.

-Mochizuki. ¿Qué tal? -Saludo el chico.

-Bien, gracias. ¿Vienes solo? -Pregunto al no ver a nadie más con él.

-No, la verdad es que ando con Tk, pero este acaba de irse a no sé dónde. -Refunfuño por lo bajo.

La chica mantuvo silencio, pero algo junto al rubio llamo su atención.

-Esa bolsa… ¿es de la tienda de música que esta en el centro comercial?

Matt la observo, para luego desviar su vista hacía la bolsa de la que hablaba. La tomo y dejo sobre la mesa.

-Sí, fui esta tarde a comprar allí. -Saco su contenido, estirándolo en su mano para que la chica lo tomara. -Es la única sucursal de esa tienda, así que…

Meiko tomo el pequeño paquete que le ofrecía el chico y leyó bien su contenido. En su rostro se podía notar su sorpresa.

-¡Wow! Este compilado lo he estado esperando desde hace semanas. No puedo creer que ya haya llegado.

La chica se había emocionado tanto, que por un momento había olvidado con quien estaba hablando. Su rostro se sonrojo ferozmente y comenzó a tartamudear.

-Lo-lo siento… es que… me sorprendí… -Hablaba bajo la Mochizuki.

Matt no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada con la actitud de la chica. Eran muy divertidas sus expresiones.

-Esta bien. -Le tranquilizo. -El chico de la tienda dijo que era una edición limitada. Acaba de llegar hace unos días.

-Que bien… -Dijo despacio pero feliz la muchacha.

-Aun así, si la quieres, deberías apresurarte. Me dijeron que quedaban pocas copias.

-¿Qué? Eso no es bueno… iré lo antes posible. -Afirmo la chica.

Matt solo asintió.

-Así que a Ishida-san también le gusta la música clásica. -Decía algo sorprendida.

-La verdad no conozco mucho, pero mientras te escuchaba hoy hablar de música con los chicos de la universidad, me entro la curiosidad. Personalmente soy de estilos un poco más fuertes, pero… me gustaría conocer todo lo posible.

Meiko escucho atenta lo que Matt decía. No podía creer que a raíz de lo que había pasado esa mañana, a él le comenzaran a interesar los clásicos. Eso la alegraba, pero también le provocaba un poco de pena.

-Ah, y otra cosa… -Agrego el chico. -No me llames más Ishida-san por favor…

La peliazul lo miro sorprendida.

-Me haces sentir como si fuera un hombre mayor.

El comentario de Matt la hizo sonrojar y sentirse mal.

-¡Lo siento! No quería…

-Esta bien, esta bien. -La calmo. -Solo dime Matt. Después de todo tenemos la misma edad y pertenecemos al mismo grupo. Es extraño que me digas "Ishida-san" todo el tiempo.

Meiko se lo pensó un poco. Le costaba tomar confianza con las personas tan rápido, pero el rubio le estaba pidiendo directamente que fuera menos formal con él, así que supuso que estaría bien.

-Bu-bueno…

El rubio sonrío.

-Y con Tk también, eh... Nada de "Takaishi-san". -Zanjo. -Solo Tk o Takeru.

-E-esta bien, pero…

Matt la observo atento.

-Ustedes también… Solo llámenme Meiko…

El chico sonrió mientras que ella se sonrojaba.

-Bien.

* * *

Apenas podía mantener el equilibrio al caminar. Si bien la caja no estaba muy pesada, el tamaño era lo complicado. Ahora era cuando se lamentaba no haber pedido ayuda.

Ya iba por su tercer intento de agarrar la manilla de la bodega.

-Te ayudo.

Escucho aquello, e inmediatamente una mano apareció por su lado abriendo la puerta. Cuando volteo, su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunto confundida, pero de apoco comenzó a contraer su rostro en una mueca.

-Vine con mi hermano a comer algo y pues, bueno… te vi subir. -Respondió sencillo.

-No puedes estar aquí. Esta área esta permitida solo para el personal.

-No me dejaste otra opción. Necesito hablar contigo. -Insistió mientras la seguía al interior del oscuro y estrecho cuarto que usaban como bodega.

-¿Qué no te deje otra opción? ¿De qué estas hablando? -Le esquivaba la mirada.

-De que quedamos en actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, pero tú te has dedicado a ignorarme durante todos estos días. Eso no es actuar naturalmente.

-No veo el problema. Sí, quedamos en eso, pero jamás dije que seriamos amigos o que tendría que llevarme bien contigo.

-¿Y eso es normal? Si nosotros nunca hubiéramos hecho aquello, ahora no te comportarías de eso modo conmigo. De niños éramos muy amigos, no entiendo porque ahora no puede ser igual.

-¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Uno no duerme con sus amigos! -Le espeto molesta, tratando de no levantar mucho la voz.

-Lo sé, pero… No puedes fingir que aquello fue solo una calentura del momento…

Kari lo ignoro y le dio la espalda, tratando de subir la enorme caja hasta la parte superior de un estante. Tarea que se le estaba dificultando mucho.

-Solo vete quieres… -Decía apenas. Estaba de puntitas y estirándose lo que más podía.

De repente sintió un calor familiar en su espalda, y noto los brazos de Tk estirándose por los lados de los suyos, empujando la caja hasta el rincón del estante.

Kari no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos cuando la piel del brazo del chico rozo la suya a causa de la cercanía. Se volteo para enfrentarlo nuevamente, creyendo que el chico se habría alejado, pero no. El estaba apenas a unos centímetros de distancia.

Sus miradas chocaron, e inmediatamente los recuerdos de aquella noche se agolparon en la cabeza de ambos. Tk solo quería encararla, pero no podía desprender sus ojos de los de ella. Era lo mismo que esa vez. Fue cosa de tenerla cerca para desconectar todos sus sentidos y apagar la voz de su razón.

Kari trago pesado. El rubio parecía querer comérsela con la mirada. Y rezaba porque él no notara que ella hacía lo mismo con la suya.

-Ve-… vete o… gritare… -Se escucho apenas como un susurro.

-Pues… -Tk no dudo. -Grita… A ver si eres capaz…

Kari se enfadó. ¡La estaba desafiando el muy confiado! Pero… ¿A quién quería engañar? Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que el chico dejara de torturarla y acabara con la distancia que los separaba. Aunque intentara gritar, nada saldría de su boca.

Tk poso sus brazos a los costados de la castaña, quien, en lugar de sentirse acorralada, se acomodó contra la pared.

Se quedaron viendo por un par de segundos más, como dando la aprobación mutua. O al menos así fue como ambos lo vieron, ya que sin tardar ni un minuto más, el rubio acabo con la distancia que los separaba, degustando de manera desesperada los labios de la castaña, quien no tardo en cargar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico.

¿Realmente eso estaba ocurriendo? Hikari no podía asegurarlo. Temía que fuera una más de las mil y un fantasías que había imaginado con él desde que se habían separado esa noche en el baño del club.

Movió sus manos desde la nuca del chico hasta su rostro, separándose solo un poco para poder verlo a la cara una vez más. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, y sus ojos azules parecían desorbitados.

Esto no era producto de su imaginación. Era real. Tan real como aquella noche.

Tk la tomo por la cintura, acomodándola sobre uno de los muebles. Dudo un poco, pero, aun así, acaricio parte de las piernas de la castaña. Ese uniforme dejaba mucho de ellas a la vista, además de ceñirse maliciosamente a su figura.

Ella por su lado no perdía el tiempo. Deslizo sus manos por debajo de la camisa del chico, acariciando sin temor aquel abdomen que recordaba tan bien.

Le estaba besando el cuello delicadamente a comparación de la vez anterior. Pero había pasado tanto tiempo deseándolo, que quería saborear cada parte que pudiera de la piel de la chica. Estaba siendo cuidadoso de no dejar ninguna marca, de lo contrario Kari lo mataría.

Cuando volvió a su boca, apegaron sus cuerpos aún más. Ella rodeo nuevamente su cuello, mientras que él lo hizo con su cintura.

Era peligroso, si seguían así no podrían detenerse.

Pero vamos… ninguno quería hacerlo.

-¡Kari!

Se separaron de golpe. ¡Maldita sea!

-¡Kari! ¿Estás por aquí?

Se bajo de un brinco del mueble en el que estaba sentada y acomodo su ropa.

-S-sí… estoy ordenando unas cosas ¿Qué ocurre Mimi? -Hablaba a través de la puerta.

-Ahm… ¿podrías cubrirme en la zona especial? Es que Mina-chan me pidió ayuda en la cocina.

-¡Bien! ¡Termino aquí y bajo enseguida!

-Ok, ¡gracias!

Guardaron un silencio religioso hasta que escucharon los pasos de la chica bajar por la escalera.

Kari observo al rubio, quien estaba igual de estupefacto que ella.

-Escúchame bien… -Le apunto con el dedo. -Iré primero y esperaras un rato antes de salir. Si alguien te ve, estabas buscando el baño ¡¿me oíste?!

El chico trago saliva.

-Cla-claro…

Se lanzaron una ultima mirada antes de que la chica saliera. Era lo mismo que aquella vez.

Aun no podía normalizar su respiración, así que paso al baño por un poco de agua. Se observo en el espejo.

¿Qué fue eso…? ¡Estuvo a punto de volver a hacerlo con Tk!

Y aún más importante…

¡¿Por qué demonios Mimi no tardo un poco más en aparecer?!

* * *

¡CHAN CHAN!


	7. Capítulo VI

Holaaaa! Aquí les dejo el capítulo 6 :D Como siempre lamento el retraso xd Este capítulo esta dividido en dos partes, así que les dejo la primera.

Que lo disfruten! 3

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

La chica se removía incomoda en su cama. Había pasado una semana exacta desde lo ocurrido con Tk en el café. Era molesto. Molesto y absurdo el descontrol que causaba en sus acciones aquel chico.

Siempre creyó que el incidente de la playa había sido una sumatoria de varios hechos. El rompimiento con su ex novio, Tai atacando su autoestima, el alcohol, la fiesta… él…

Puras excusas. Ella sabía a la perfección que el único motivo de todo su irracional comportamiento era él. Su simple existencia la tenía así.

De solo recordar las manos del chico recorriendo sus piernas sentía arder su piel. Era excitante y molesto tenerlo cerca. No entendía aquellas sensaciones que le provocaba.

Claramente no estaba enamorada de él. Si bien era guapo y le provocaba ciertas cosas, cuando comparaba lo que le hacia sentir su ex novio con lo que le provocaba Tk, no había comparación alguna.

Esto no era amor. Definitivamente no lo era. Era simplemente un deseo carnal muy intenso hacia el rubio.

Un deseo que la estaba volviendo loca.

* * *

La tarde en el café iba algo ajetreada. Si bien habían abierto hace poco, el lugar no había tardado en ganar popularidad. Aunque no estaba lleno, era cosa de que un cliente abandonara el lugar para que entrara otro.

-¡Es cierto! Camino a la escuela vi un folleto de un nuevo Karaoke en el centro. Vamos este viernes, ¿les parece?

Los ojos de ambas chicas se dirigieron a la castaña, quien untaba la fresa de su pastel en mayonesa antes de comerla. Nada de que extrañarse. Mimi y su excéntrico paladar.

-¿Karaoke? -Cuestiono Rika viendo con asco comer a su amiga.

-Yo también vi algo sobre un karaoke en la calle… -Recordó Sora. -A mi me gusta la idea. No hemos dio de fiesta desde que comenzó la escuela y pronto comenzaran los exámenes de control ¡yo me apunto!

-¿Karaoke…? -Repitió la menor.

-Anda Rika ¡no finjas! Se que quieres ir… -Dedujo Mimi. -Además, harán un concurso al ser la primera noche, y con tu voz más la mía, seguro que ganamos.

Le de cabellos color miel parecía realmente emocionada. Rika no le discutió mucho, la verdad parecía una buena idea.

-Bueno. -Termino aceptando.

-¡Genial! Le diré a Yolei y Kari que es su turno de descanso.

Mimi se levanto y camino hacía su prima, quien estaba terminando un pedido. Le dijo que era hora de su descanso y salió en busca de Kari.

La menor estaba secando un juego tazas junto a la cafetera. Parecía distraída, por lo que se sorprendió cuando tuvo a Mimi cerca.

-Ya va siendo tu descanso. -Le comento la mayor apareciendo por detrás.

-¡Ah! – Grito del susto, casia aventando la cerámica en sus manos. -Mimi…

-¿Qué sucede? -Pregunto confundida la aludida.

-Ahh… -Suspiro. -Nada. Termino esto y voy… -Respondió sin mucho entusiasmo.

La mayor no quedo conforme con esa respuesta. Sabía que algo andaba raro con la menor de los Yagami. No dudo en inmiscuirse en los asuntos de la chica.

-Mm… no será que andas pensando en cierto rubio conocido mío…

Kari se sonrojo ferozmente y fulmino con la mirada a Mimi, quien no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada.

-¡Mimi! -Grito enrojecida.

-Jajjajaja, lo siento… es que eres muy obvia por dios jajajja -No dejaba de reír.

-Mm… -La menor hizo un mohín. -Es la ultima vez que te cuento algo.

-No me cuentes. Ya sé que, si soy silenciosa, puedo descubrirlo sola…

-¡Oye! -Se sonrojo aún más si era posible.

-Jjajajjaja, nos vemos… -Y se alejo sin más.

Ya estando lejos desvió su mirada hacia Hikari. Ésta cubría su rostro con ambas manos. Sonrío. Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea.

* * *

Sin que lo notaran el viernes llego volando. Eran cerca de las ocho y las chicas estaban por terminar su turno. Normalmente la cafetería cerraba a las once los fines de semana, pero habían llegado a un acuerdo con la madre de Meiko para poder salir antes ese viernes y celebrar el inicio de año.

Mimi le dijo a Sora que la acompañara a casa de Yolei, ya que había traído unos atuendos especiales desde Nueva York que quería probar en ella. Juri iría después de sus clases de música, y las demás cada quien por su lado.

* * *

Estaba parado frente al espejo decidiendo que camisa usar. Esto le fastidiaba un poco. Generalmente no le tomaría tanto tiempo arreglarse para salir de fiesta, pero Mimi le había exigido verse bien esa noche. Suspiro. De no hacerle caso, seguro y lo mataba.

En medio de su dilema escucho el timbre del departamento. Sus padres habían ido a ver a unos tíos esa tarde y no llegarían hasta mañana así que supuso que era Kari. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su mejor amigo parado frente a él. Y no con la mejor cara.

-¿Y esta sorpresa? Creí que nos veríamos en el club. -Pregunto extrañado dejando pasar al chico.

-Así era, hasta que fui a abrir mi armario y encontré todas mis camisas quemadas. -Espero molesto lanzándose en el sofá.

Tai tuvo que cubrir su boca para no soltar una carcajada. Camino hasta el refrigerador y saco dos cervezas.

-¿Cuando vuelve tu mamá? -Le pregunto lanzándole una de las latas.

-Aun queda más de un mes para que vuelva. -Bebió un sorbo. -Preferiría mil veces quedarme con mamá que con papá. Con el es todas las noches: Comida pre-calentada, ruidos a las dos de la mañana cuando llega del trabajo, ronquidos… ¡Hoyos en tus camisas!

Ahora sí que el moreno no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Y por qué no le pediste una camiseta a Tk?

-No me quedan buenas. Además, está en casa de Henry.

-Kari se fue a casa de Anne.

-¿Y tus padres? -Cuestiono bebiéndose el ultimo sorbo que quedaba.

-Salieron esta tarde. Ven, vamos a ver que encuentro.

Caminaron hasta la habitación del castaño, quien tenía prácticamente todo su closet en la cama.

-No decido entre la rosa y la azul. -Tomando nuevamente ambas camisas frente al espejo.

Matt lo pensó un poco.

-Tomare la rosa. -Decidió.

-Bien, pues entonces usare la azul.

Fin de la discusión.

* * *

Faltaban veinte minutos para las diez. Yolei, Mimi y Sora caminaban hacia el karaoke guiadas por la dirección del folleto. Era un barrio lleno de clubs y pubs, por lo que estaba lleno de gente por todos lados, mayormente juventud. La de cabellos miel caminaba orgullosa con la frente en alto, mientras que sus dos acompañantes solo se tapaban algo incomodas. Especialmente la mayor del grupo.

-Es… increíble que me hagas usar esto… -Decía una muy, muy, pero muy apenada Sora.

-No, tú te ves increíble. -Contesto Mimi con estrellas en los ojos. -Sabía que te quedaría bien, pero superaste por mucho mis expectativas.

La pelirroja estaba muy avergonzada. Mientras caminaban, era casi imposible que las personas alrededor dejaran de mirarlas. Yolei llevaba un vestido lila con detalles azules ceñido al cuerpo, el cual le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la mitad de los muslos, converse azules y su cabello suelto con algunas ondas, además de unos cuantos accesorios. Mimi opto por una falda de mezclilla ajustada a la cintura, un top te tirantes verde y unas sandalias rojas. Su cabello iba suelto, pero tomo dos mechones a sus lados y los unió por detrás. Ella por su parte, o más bien por parte de Mimi, usaba una falda de cuero negro con detalles rojos, un top similar al de la castaña, pero el suyo era blanco con líneas verticales negras, botines negros y su cabello suelto más alborotado de lo normal.

-Deja de cubrirte. -Le regaño Mimi. -No sé cual es tu gusto por sentirte poca cosa. Eres hermosa y agradable, pero desde que tengo memoria te acomplejas y te incomoda verte bien.

-¡Mimi! -Grito Yolei, pero la castaña la ignoro.

De repente se vino a su mente el episodio vivido en el gimnasio hace unos días. Estaba segura de que la actitud de Tai era debido a los celos mas la inmadurez de su amigo. Recordó también las constantes peleas que tuvieron tiempo atrás mientras salían debido a esto mismo. Los celos y la inseguridad no llevaban a nada bueno.

-Eres demasiado grosera… -Seguía regañando la peli lila a su prima.

-Está bien Yolei. -Interfirió Sora. -Mimi tiene razón.

Ambas dejaron su discusión para mirar confundida a su amiga.

-¿La tiene?

-¿La tengo?

Sora río.

-Así es. -Aclaro sonriente. -Así que ahora vamos y disfrutemos de la noche.

-¡Eso es! -Grito entusiasmada Mimi. -Esa es la actitud.

Tomo de la mano a Sora y partió marcha nuevamente con un nuevo entusiasmo.

-¿Y a estas que bicho las pico…? -Se cuestiono confundida la menor.

* * *

-Parece que fuimos los primeros en llegar… -Hablo el mayor del grupo observando para todos lados.

Takato, Davis, Ken y Ryo se fueron hasta la entrada del karaoke. El mayor del grupo llevaba una camiseta sin mangas negra. Esta tenía los extremos rotos y unas letras en blanco en medio. Su conjunto se acompañaba de unos pitillos negros. Ken en cambio opto por una camisa arremangada de mangas gris, jeans y zapatillas. Davis tenía una camiseta amarilla más pitillos negros, mientras que Takato iba de forma similar, solo que su camiseta era azul.

Había mucha gente reunida, la mayoría jóvenes igual que ellos. De pronto Ryo reparo en un par de chicas junto a ellos que observaban tímidamente al más escandaloso del grupo.

-Vaya, vaya… los milagros existen.

-¿De qué hablas Ryo? -Pregunto Takato extrañado por el comentario de su amigo.

-Las chicas de allí… -Las apunto discretamente. -Han estado mirando a Davis desde hace un rato.

-¿Qué? ¡¿En serio?! -Grito el menor volteando a verlas de forma brusca y para nada disimulada, causando que las aludidas se sorprendieran y comenzaran a reír.

-Que sorpresa… -Fue el único comentario de Ken.

A los pocos minutos llegaron las amigas del par de chicas y estas ingresaron al karaoke.

Cuando un taxi se detuvo frente a la calle, los chicos observaron a dos figuras familiares bajar de él. Rika iba con un short rojo y una camiseta ajustada negra de manga tres cuartos, su cabello suelto y unos zapatos negros con plataforma. Tras ella bajo Juri, quien usaba un vestido corto de tirantes rojo, zapatillas blancas y chaqueta de mezclilla.

En cuanto notaron la presencia de los chicos, el rostro de Rika se desfiguro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Le escupió prácticamente al Akiyama.

-¡Takato, chicos! -Saludo emocionada Juri.

-¿Por qué se sorprenden tanto? Acordamos vernos en la entrada. -Comento Davis.

-¿Acordamos? ¿Con quien acordaste?

Davis no tuvo tiempo de responder la pregunta de Rika cuando una alegre voz les interrumpió a lo lejos.

-¡Chicos! -Mimi era seguida de una extrañada Sora y una atónita Yolei.

-Tú… -Murmuro Rika.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? -Pregunto Sora algo extrañada, pero contenta de ver a sus amigos.

-¡Otra más! -Espeto Davis.

-Yo los invite. -Salto alegre Mimi. -Pensé que sería más divertido si estábamos todos.

-Divertido para ti. -Acrimino Rika antes de ser tomada del hombro por Ryo.

-Para todos. -Le dijo este sonriendo. La chica resoplo.

Yolei estaba demasiado incomoda. No iban ni cinco minutos y ya había cruzado miradas con Ken en más de tres ocasiones. Se veía condenadamente guapo. Bueno, no es como si se fijara en él ni nada parecido, pero era tonto actuar como si le fuera indiferente. Trato de distraerse asintiendo a los halagos que le daba su mejor amigo.

-Ya llegamos. -Saludo alegre Tk en compañía de Henry.

-Lamentamos el retraso. -Agrego el peliazul.

-No se preocupen, no son los últimos.

Tk usaba una camiseta blanca con cuello en V y unos vaqueros ajustados, mientras que Henry llevaba una camiseta y vaqueros negros. De sus brazos colgaban unas chamarras.

-Que guapas están. -Comento galantemente Henry.

-Muchas gracias. -Respondió orgullosa Mimi.

-Ahí vienen Tai, Matt e Izzy.

Todos vieron hacia donde apuntaba Juri. Izzy venía en medio. Llevaba una camisa verde oscura a cuadros, pitillos negros y converse oscuras. Matt usaba una camisa rosa, jeans oscuros y un brazalete, mientras que Tai iba con una camisa azul pálido, pitillos negros y zapatillas.

El primero en notar al grupo de amigos fue el castaño, quien inmediatamente poso su mirada en Sora. Parpadeo un par de veces para asegurarse de que no se trataba de un sueño, además de comenzar a sentir su boca seca.

-Si no son mis tres galanes favoritos. -Se acerco a molestar Ryo, recibiendo un golpe de Matt.

-Izzy. -Salto Yolei. -Te ves muy bien. No conocía esa camisa tuya. -Halago a su amigo.

Y es que todos estaban sorprendidos con el nuevo estilo del muchacho. Este levanto la vista disimuladamente para ver a Mimi, quien le observaba con una sonrisa extraña. Sintió el color subir a sus mejillas, así que desvió rápidamente la vista.

El ambiente estaba siendo diferente a comparación de otras ocasiones. Era una extraña mezcla de tensión, sorpresa, miradas cómplices, nerviosismo y emoción.

Rika trataba de evitar prestarle atención a Ryo, quien no dejaba de hostigarla desde que había llegado. De pronto esta tomo la cruz que colgaba del cuello del chico y comenzó a clavársela por todos lados, causando la risa de todos.

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

Al escuchar esa voz, todos voltearon para encontrarse con la menor de los Yagami, quien iba acompañada de Meiko y Anne.

Kari vestía una camiseta sin mangas blanca, una falda negra con destellos plateados y botines negros. Anne traía un vestido similar al de Juri, solo que negro y con más detalles brillantes, acompañada de unos zapatos negros de plataforma. Finalmente, Meiko iba con un vestido azul hasta las rodillas, con botones en medio y tirantes. Calzaba unas zapatillas de tacón bajo azules, un poco más oscuras que el vestido y una coleta alta.

-¡Al fin llegan! Eran las ultimas que quedaban. -Soltó inocentemente Mimi.

Kari la tomo de la mano y la alejo de los demás mientras estos se saludaban.

-¿Por qué demonios no dijiste que vendrían todos? -Le acrimino molesta.

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa. -Respondió haciéndose la tonta. -Deberías agradecerme. Viste lo guapo que esta Takeru-kun… -Le susurro en el oído, ganándose una mirada asesina de una rojísima Hikari.

-¡Mimi! -Le grito bajo mientras ésta se alejaba.

-Bueno, bueno… Ya va siendo hora de que entremos ¿no? -Organizo al grupo. -Que las sorpresas esta noche aun no acaban.

Y sin más, se encamino hasta la entrada del lugar. El resto la siguió con un mal presentimiento.

Kari dirigió su mirada hasta el rubio que estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, encontrándose con los ojos de este. El sonrojo en ambos fue inmediato, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez tardaron más de lo normal en despegar sus miradas.

No sabían el por qué, pero tenían el leve presentimiento de que algo estaba por cambiar esa noche.

* * *

Helloooooo! Qué tal? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :DDD

Quisiera agradecer a ustedes chicos que siguen la historia. En verdad, son el motivo por el que sigo escribiéndola, no les mentiré ^^U

 **Anaiza18** : Me encanta leer tus comentarios en cada capítulo. En verdad me motivas mucho a seguir. Muchas gracias 3

 **RuiizEmi** : Qué taaal? Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! :O Jajajjaj se viene lo bueno, solo espera un poco más *U*

 **GixKey** : Holaaa! En verdad me alegro mucho leer tu comentario! Muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando la historia XD ajjajaja yo apenas tenga tiempo me pasare por las tuyas! Deje varias en pausa . jajjaja

 **Honter11** : Gracias por tus reviews! Me alegra que te guste la historia :D Jajajja la verdad es que también prefiero a Tai con las chicas que a Matt xD Pero cada uno tiene lo suyo. Lamento decir que veo muy difícil el triangulo de Tai, Mimi y Sora en esta historia jajajja Pero tengo cosas especiales para cada uno, espero que te gusten y sigas disfrutando del fic :)

 **Valeria** : Valeria! Bienvenida al fic! Es un placer leer comentarios de nuevas lectoras! Me animan a seguir 3333 Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y disculpes mi tardanza en actualizar xddd jajaja


End file.
